Immersed Emotions
by rebanana
Summary: Paige Matthews misunderstood her new case. What once was a misson, now becomes a struggle. A struggle she has to work over with her new partner Brody, who would like nothing better than to figure her out. But what happens when he does? Is love an option?
1. The Mission

**Hello all! This is a new story by Totem, and me and its based on Paige… and you'll see what happens! Please R&R!**

"Miss Matthews?" Paige looked up from her desk, tiredly. She had been up all last night thinking, and hadn't been able to fall asleep. She sighed, imagining the dark circles that probably had formed under her eyes.

"Yes?" She found herself smiling fakely at her boss. "What do you need, Mr. Cowan?" She so badly wanted to get back to work, to stop thinking about everything that happened. Paige hadn't really imagined herself as the type to run from feelings, but it was exactly what she was doing now, and she wasn't about to stop after how many miles she had ran.

"Looks like we've got a child abuse case on our hands, and you're the only social worker free for this." Mr. Cowan looked Paige in the eye. "I know you're right for this case. I know it'll be the first, but I have no doubt that you'll come through with flying colors. That is," He paused, and continued in a stiff voice, "That is, if you arrive to work on schedule, and don't leave when you're not supposed to."

Paige rolled her eyes, and flicked her dark hair behind her, "Mr. Cowan, when I accepted this promotion, I promised you there wouldn't be any more of that. Are you calling me a liar?" This was what Mr. Cowan both loved and despised about Paige, she was very to the point, and very quick to jump to her defense, or anyone's defense that she believed needed it.

"No, Paige, I'm just reminding you of our rules." Mr. Cowan gave her a smile, "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have promoted you."

She placed a file to the side of her desk and asked, "So what's this case about?"

He took a seat on the chair that was in front of Paige's desk, "All of the information is in this file" He said as he passed Paige the file he held in his hands. "Any questions you know where to find me…and I think we need to get the cops in on this one" Cowan explained.

Paige nodded, as she had already began to flick though the file she instantly felt her heart tighten, and the anger rise. She hated these cases, these cases that to anyone were so obvious except to a courtroom where the scum always seemed to walk free. She was reading through, absorbed in the incident reports, the background info, and the detailed accounts. As she continued she came to the most recent, there had been numerous hospital visits in the past few months and they seemed to becoming more frequent. She got the end, the latest visit, and the worst yet. The young boy had been admitted into hospital yesterday from what the reports say with a broken wrist and battered face. He claimed to have fallen down the stairs, the hospital felt differently, so rang through to South Bay social services. This was all Paige needed to know; closing the file and standing to her feet she lifted that and her jacket and set off out of the office.

She knew that social work was supposed to be very stressful, but for her now, it was a stress reliever. Besides, she didn't matter anymore; it was that little boy who had so obviously been beaten that mattered now.

While in the car, Paige racked her head for important details from the file. The kid's name was John Parks. Her heart sank at the name Parks, a name she normally tried to forget. But, there were a million people in the world with the last name Parks, so she knew she didn't have to worry. John was ten years old. He had a sister named Maria, and his mother was having another baby. The father's name was not yet mentioned in the file, although the mother's was Alice. Paige knew she would immerse herself in this project that, she would not have a life outside of this project, and for the time being, this was her life. Her sisters would be angry, but, her first thought was 'screw them, I need to follow my own path'. She couldn't believe he was only ten years old, and not to mention that Maria was six, cases like this made her sick. Her car pulled to a stop, and she had to blink her eyes twice, she was at the hospital. Paige couldn't even remember driving to the hospital, all she could remember was the boy's picture in the file.

As she walked up the stone steps to the entrance, Paige ran the picture through her head. It was a class picture, with a blue curtain background, and he was in a neatly pressed, collared red shirt. His two front teeth were missing, and even though someone had obviously tried to tidy it, his brown hair was tossed and messy. His green eyes looked familiar, but warming. She didn't see any sadness in them, but she was prepared to when she visited him in the hospital.

Paige patted her hair nervously, and walked up to the reception desk, "I'm here to visit a John Parks," She looked down at a little white card of information that had become damp from her sweaty hands. "Third floor. I'm from South Bay Social Services."

"Yes, a Miss Matthews was scheduled to come, is this she?" The receptionist asked sweetly.

"Yes. I'm Paige Matthews."

"Alright, the room number is three hundred twenty five."

"Thank you!" Paige said anxiously, and walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Her mission was about to begin.

**Tbc… tell us what you think!**


	2. The Procedure

**Here's the next part guys, thanks SOOOO much for all the reviews. The more reviews the faster we write… lol u guys r our motivation… anyways, enjoy.**

Part 2

3025 – She stood at the door looking up at the numbers on the door; this was it – room 3025 'my lucky number huh?' she mused over in her own thoughts. Insuring that the folder was securely under her arm she knocked twice. She knew that she had to do this, 'stay professional 'don't get pulled into the emotional crap, just do your job dude' She was mentally giving herself a pep talk when she pusher the door open and into the room. She was greeted by the furious face of who Paige assumed to be the mother, who sat at the bedside of her sleeping son. He looked more than a little out of it from the drugs rather than a natural sleep. Then Paige looked at the man stood in a black suit, white shirt and tie looking very smart and official. She felt the need to introduce herself in a professional manner.

"Sorry to interrupt, Paige Matthews, social worker" She steeped in further and looked over to the mother who was beyond angry now.

"Social Services…you have got to be kidding me!" She spat, "What is this?" She shouted

"Ma'am if you'll just calm down and let us get this sorted," The man tried to defuse the

situation that seemed to been created. The woman, who was pretty, through the reddened eyes and tossed hair anyway, a kind of natural beauty Paige could not help but notice it. She seemed the type to be a mother. The kind who just seems to fit the bill, she pushed her hand threw her hair as if in disbelief.

"Mrs. Parks. Alice Parks?" Paige asked, a formality that she knew by heart, Step one, find out whom you are talking to. The woman nodded once, it was as if she was in disbelief. Paige looked over to the man who she had assumed was the officer that Cowan had been referring to. "Officer" She acknowledged his presence. He had ruggedness about him, which Paige happened to notice. "Brody" He offered. Paige nodded in acceptance of this, and then turned back to the mother who was holding onto the hand of her son and holding back the tears.

"Mrs. Park's do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Paige asked.

"What is it with you lot? Just leave us alone! Don't you think I'm going through enough?" She shot, obviously she did mind if she was asked questions. It seems she was jumping into the defensive.

"I'm sorry I know this must be a rough time for you but I do need to do this…" She explained as she opened the folder and took out her pen.

"He fell, what don't you people understand about that?" She asked aggressively.

"Ma'am look this is my job, to insure this boy's safety…" Paige explained; it was then she noticed him waking up. "Okay ma'am maybe you could go with officer Brody and I can have a talk with John?" Paige hoped she would agree to this.

"I don't believe this, what is it exactly you are investigating?" She asked, directing this at Paige. It's funny she thought how she always ended up being the bad person.

"Ma'am it hasn't gone unnoticed that these hospital visits are not uncommon this is routine, just want to make sure it is all in order."

Brody was seeing this woman wasn't going to give in, so he offered a hand, "Ma'am this has come to the attention of social services, and this is not something that is going to go away. Either you allow Miss. Matthew's to do her job or I will be forced to take action. If you would like to step out of the room, we can talk." The woman seemed to understand the words, action, and she felt that was something they didn't need. "I want to call my husband" Paige nodded, that could be arranged. Paige watched as Alice Parks leaned forward and told her son 'not to worry, mommy would be just outside' he nodded, but was visibly shaken. Paige was unsure if this was due to having just woken up and having strangers stood around, or something more but she'd find out.

After a huge amount of debating Alice Parks eventually gave in and left the room, adamant on calling her husband. This was something Paige had more than expected and that was when the real fun would start. Paige watched Alice leave with Brody and he would ask her questions after she'd rang for her husband. Paige supposed. She turned to see the boy that lay in the hospital bed. Her heart instantly went out to him, and like she had predicted earlier he looked frightened, so very scared.

"Hey Dude" She smiled, a soft sweet smile that seemed to come so naturally to her, "All this is a little scary huh?" She asked him.

He nodded his head; "Little" his reply sounded, Paige nodded.

"I bet…mind if I take a seat?" She asked, he shook his head so Paige took a seat next to him, "Well I'm Paige Matthew's what's your name?"

"Johnny Parks, are you a doctor?" He asked her softly, still fearful. The way he gripped onto his hands didn't go unnoticed.

"No I'm, I'm a social worker" Paige explained, "All this is a little scary to you I bet. Been in the hospital" John nodded, and Paige was convinced that she had created a basis to work on she just hoped that she would get the required answers out of him.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice boomed as he walked down the corridor,

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down" Brody was quick to react

"Calm down?" He shouted, "Were the hell is my son, what is this?" The man shouted, "What have you told them Alice?"

"Nothing…"

"Well why the hell are they here?"

"Sir this is routine, according to reports your son has been admitted into hospital a lot we are just insuring that his safety isn't at risk"

"This is fucking stupid… I want to see him"

"That isn't possible I'm afraid, the social worker is in there with him now"

"What the hell social worker…" His anger was flaring and when he turned to see his wife crying this angered him more. "How did you let this happen?" He shouted

"Sir please calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down! I want to see my son NOW!"

As he attempted to push through Kyle Brody the door to the room opened. Paige walked out ready to continue with her work happy with the progress that she had made with the young boy. She was ready to talk with the parents that was until she saw who was stood there. She froze as she looked at him.

**Hehehe I wonder wut happens next…**


	3. Green Eyes Revealed

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! We don't have enough time to thank all of you separately, so We thank all of you together. Thanks guys! U r awesome! U motivate us to write this! W00t. **

**All right, enjoy!**

**Hmmm maybe u'll find out who HE IS. Guess u'll have to keep reading!**

**Forgot a disclaimer: U know the drill, we don't own charmed**

**Last chapter on IE: As he attempted to push through Kyle Brody the door to the room opened. Paige walked out ready to continue with her work happy with the progress that she had made with the young boy. She was ready to talk with the parents that was until she saw who was stood there. She froze as she looked at him.  
**

NEW  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me" He shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Miss Matthews is everything okay?" Kyle asked seeing Paige seemed to have drained in color and was not looking too great.  
"Maybe this should be a little more private" Paige said, "Why don't the both of you come down to South Bay Social Services" She wanted to continue with her job not get into this now. She had to stay professional. She had to keep this professional and couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

"How about you tell me what the ... is going on?" He shouted at Paige,  
"Sir, I will happily do that at the social services"  
"PAIGE" He screamed as he reached forward and grabbed her arm.  
Paige pulled back and shouted, "NATE I'd back off now! Before I get you arrested"  
"What the hell are you doing in there with my son? What's he said?"  
"All he needs to, now if I were you I'd take my advice and do this at the services"  
"How about we do it here" He grabbed Paige's arm violently. Paige pushed him backwards and Kyle grabbed him.  
He was struggling in Kyle's arms, and Kyle let out a grunt, to let Paige know that he was losing him. Paige didn't care. She ran at Nate Parks with a force, and punched him square in the jaw. She soon came into realization of what she had done, lost her professionalism and was probably going to get in trouble with Mr. Cowan.  
"You son of a bitch!" Nate yelled at Paige.  
"Cheating bastard!" She retorted back.  
Kyle cleared his throat, "Mr. Parks, I'd advice you to stop, I am an officer, and I can arrest you. You're still going to have to come to the station to answer questions, but I'd advise you to stop harassing Miss Matthews now." Paige nodded at him gratefully, and noticed how young he was. Scared, really. He looked about twenty-five, her age. "And Miss Matthews, I understand it was in defense, but lets try not to hit the father of the boy?" Paige shook her head disdainfully, "Even with your personal connections," He added professionally.  
Paige tried to keep her cool, but a few more words slipped out, "Ha, our personal connections? You have to understand, this man is less than a person to me."  
Kyle sighed wearily, "I'm going to give Mr. Parks to another officer, Miss Matthews, may I talk to you in the hall?"  
"Yeah! Arrest her!" Nate chuckled.  
Kyle looked at him with anger in his eyes, "What the hell did I tell you? Don't say anything!" He dragged Nate to the door, and took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "We've got a problem. One of the kid's parents is harassing the social worker. Can you send down someone to take Mr. Parks and question him? Over." He pushed the button on the walkie-talkie.  
"All right Brody, we've got a guy for you. He'll be at the hospital in five minutes. Hang tight. Over." A loud mechanical voice answered.  
Kyle turned to Paige, who looked nervous, "How do you know him?" He whispered.  
"Don't ask." Paige grumbled, rolling her eyes.  
They waited a few minutes before a heavyset officer appeared before them. "Hey Al! Thanks for coming down here, man." Kyle whispered, gratefully.  
"Anytime. This the guy?" Al said in a deep rumbling voice.  
"Sure is." Kyle said, "I'm going to take Miss Matthews into the hallway. That okay?"  
"Yeah, man. It's fine." Al grabbed Nate, and rumbled in his ear. "You're coming with me."  
Kyle turned to Paige, "Shall we?"  
"I guess." She said, unsmiling.  
He led her away from Nate and out into a different hallway, "How do you know him?" He asked.  
"Why do I have to tell you?" She turned away from Kyle so he couldn't see her face.  
"Because, from now until this case is over, we're partners!"  
Paige glared at the young man, "What!"  
"Yep."  
"Don't you have another police buddy to work with?" She asked angrily.  
"As long as you're assigned to this case, we're working together. It says that in the file." Kyle pointed to the manila folder she was still clutching.  
"I'm sorry Officer Brody," She sighed, "But I work alone." Paige always had a bit of an independent streak. She grew up as an only child, although she had 'found' her sisters. Even now, she had trouble listening to them. Not only that, but she couldn't take being the youngest child.  
"No can do," He laughed, "Your boss specifically told mine..."  
"Alright fine!"  
Brody offered his hand to Paige. She didn't shake it.  
"So how do you know this guy?" Brody persisted again.  
"I don't." Paige pouted. She knew this was easily a lie.  
Brody took on a serious, almost scary facial expression. This was probably the expression that got his clients to tell the truth. Paige knew she had to spit it out now. "Miss Matthews."  
"Officer Brody." She said, rolling her eyes again. To Kyle, it seemed like her trademark emotion.  
He eased up a bit, "Please call me Kyle." He waited for her to say, 'please call me Paige'. Of course, she didn't. "Why do you automatically dislike me?"  
"Because you don't need to know about my personal life."  
"But this has to do with the case!" Kyle whined, of course, still professionally. "There must be another reason!"  
"You're a cop," Paige said, deadpanned, "I always used to get in trouble with the cops."  
"Right, well that's the past, I guess." Kyle smirked. "So who is he?"  
"If you must know, I went out with him a few times, okay?"  
"We're getting there." Kyle started.  
"No! We're there!" She snapped. She gulped back tears that threatened to splash down her cheeks. Nate was the one person Paige had been trying not to remember, well one of the people. It was just so unfair that she had to see him again, after everything that happened. She let her hair cover her face. "I have to go." She paused, trying not to let the tears infect her voice, "And you know, talk to the boy."  
"Wait! Miss Matthews," He lightly grabbed her, "Will you at least tell me what information you got from the boy?"  
Paige stopped again, smoothing down her dark green shirt, "He told me he fell down the stairs, but he seemed weary of this information. I couldn't tell if he was lying or just tired." She knew already that Nate was the abuser. 'Who else could it be?' she wondered bitterly. "I think he was abused, I really do. No doubt by that Nate rat."  
Kyle winced, he knew that she had trouble with Nate, but it wasn't really fair to make assumptions based on what she thought of him. He tried to tell her in the nicest way possible, "Maybe it's not a good idea to assume things about him. After all, he might not have done it."  
"How can you think he didn't do it? After you saw how he acted towards me!" Paige shook her head, her brown eyes fiery.  
"I'm not saying he didn't do it, Paige, I'm just saying that we shouldn't be biased this early in the case." Kyle watched Paige's reactions. He secretly thought she was the most interesting woman he had ever laid his eyes on.  
"Don't call me Paige!" She snapped, turning around.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, quietly.  
"To talk to John again." She said, sniffing, and left Kyle standing there alone, only to think about the case, and her.

**Dun dun dun! TBC!**

Bottom of Form


	4. Bits and Pieces of Me

**Hi guys! Its me, rebanana again! Thought you could get rid of me? Not so fast ;-)**

**IM glad u all like the story so far, I hope it will continue to please and surprise you.**

Paige found herself standing outside John's door, back at the start. His mother must've had to go home, because she wasn't there anymore, there was just John watching television. "Hey John, mind if I come in?" She asked, her voice soft, even with the stress she had just gone through with his father.

"You can come in," He said, pausing to think, "But only if you call me Johnny."

She chuckled and stepped in the white room, and noticed there were a few cards, "Can do, Johnny. Who are those cards from?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, I think from my Auntie Alex… And mom bought me that bear." He said, pointing to a big teddy bear that said 'get well soon'. "She feels bad for me. This is the longest time I've been in a hospital." John seemed to have less of the innocence of normal ten year olds, there seemed to be a wise look in his eyes, but also hidden fear.

Paige neared his bed, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. She smiled at John, "So you've been in the hospital before?"

"Yeah, plenty of times…" He paused, unsure of something.

"Why are you usually in the hospital, Johnny?" Paige sat next to him, and focused in on his eyes. It hurt her how much he looked like Nate; it hurt her how Nate had been so insensitive to his wife and kids, and… to her. Nobody but Nate had won. She hated herself for hating John's eyes, just because they were like Nate's. Just because he was Nate's son didn't mean that he would grow up to be a cheating liar. John seemed sweet enough.

"Um, I play lots of sports." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh! That's really cool!" Paige knew he was hiding something from her, but she wanted him to trust her, so she went along with his little game. "What sports do you play?"

"Soccer and baseball." He said, "The guys are tough."

"Oh really? I was never much of a sports person, although I did play softball for a bit. I wasn't very good at it. I was more artsy fartsy." Paige gave a little smile when he giggled.

"Fartsy? Ew, gross." He laughed, "You're Matthews right?"

"Yeah, my full name is Paige Matthews, but you can call me by my last name."

"Really? Cause its so much cooler! You're first name sounds like a piece of paper." He scratched a mark on his face in deep thought.

Paige pretended to be offended, "Hey! Well, I guess you're right. It kinda does, but at least it's a unique name."

"Yeah." He said, more quietly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I got an annoying little sister, Maria. My mom's going to have another, I hope it's a boy." He put his hands together as if in prayer.

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"Yeah," He answered, smiling. Nate's eyes sparkled in his. It reminded her of when she once sang for Nate, and, he looked so happy, so proud of her. She felt anger rush back to her, but kept it down. "Hey Matthews, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three sisters. They can be such a pain in the butt. But I love them. Lemme tell you a secret though, I kinda wanna move out." Paige leaned in and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He seemed surprised for a second, "You can do that?"

"My sisters wouldn't like it, but I would." Then she realized he was talking generally. "But you can't move out of your house til you're like eighteen." She lied a bit.

"Oh." He seemed a bit disappointed.

This was her que, her heart started beating again, "Why do you want to leave home?"

John had another uncertain look on his face, "I dunno, I just wanna be able to do what I want. Mom and dad are always annoying me. Making me take baths every night and everything."

Paige scrunched up her nose, "Baths every night? How horrible!"

"I know!" It seemed John didn't sense Paige's jokey sarcasm.

"Well, Johnny," She said, standing up, "I better be going. I have to get home to dinner. It was very nice talking to you."

John shot her a pleading look, "Please don't go! I hate staying over night here." He raised head, and pointed down to his cast, as if to say 'feel bad for me!'

"I'll be back soon though, Johnny." She said, mussing his scruffy hair.

"Please! Matthews, stay." He looked as if he was about to cry.

"My sisters will want me to come home." She started.

"You don't have to." John looked in her eyes, "You're a grownup, and you can do anything you want!"

"Not quite," Paige smirked.

"Pretty please! With sugar on top?"

"Fine, I'll stay a bit longer, on one condition."

"What?" John asked, his eyes huge.

"Put some cherries on there too."

He gave her a big smile, "Cherries too."

Paige sat in a hospital chair and chatted with the boy. Soon, she felt her eyes droop, and took a look at John, he was breathing in and out softly, asleep.

The distance she'd traveled from the hospital had been not even close to a mile and she broke down and gave into her pain. A pain that was so real, as real as the day her pain had first started. She drove down the road in front of her and she was happy to see traffic had built up. She had time to hide this, hide the pain. Although tears had welled up in her eyes, she was happy they hadn't completely fallen. As she stopped at the traffic that was cued up and didn't look to be moving anywhere soon, she lifted the file and leaned it on the steering wheel, opening it, she looked at the picture of Johnny. She concentrated mostly on his eyes, looking deep into them she was pulled back to a moment, which for so long she had wanted to forget, she had pushed back but looking into these eyes now cause all her memories to flood back.

She lay on the bed, looking up into his deep eyes as he leaned over her. He ran a hand softly over her check. She hadn't understood fully why that simple gesture made her melt inside, but it did. She was looking at a man whom she loved, whom she had openly expressed her love to and shown her love. Something that Paige wasn't used to doing letting someone know her fully, love her fully, and be part of who she was. But with Nate, she let him be a part of her heart. Their lips met, and their hearts joined. Paige ran her hand through his hair… it all felt so right, so natural. But it was in fact too good to be true as the next thought that invaded her memories was that of which had crushed her. 'Wife' one word, so destructive to Paige's heart,

'Kids' another, her heart sunk.

'I'm married, I have a family' that was the final blow it had forced her heart to drop, hit the floor and smash into a million pieces. ---

She was pulled from her thoughts by the car behind beeping its horn at her along with a few others as the traffic had moved; yet she had stayed in one place. She threw the folder to the side, and put her foot down as the anger, upset and emotions she had been trying so hard to hide came back at her full force. The car drove, the speed picking up, as she turned off the busy roadside, and onto a side road, taking a short cut to the place she had traveled day after day.

She turned her car into the parking lot and shut off her engine, she looked in the mirror to make sure that her feelings inside weren't showing on the outside. Although she looked tired, and if someone looked into her eyes the pain was visible. She was happy to see that the mascara had done its job and when this particular tube said waterproof it meant it. Brushing her hair back from her face she mentally prepared herself for this. For walking into her place of work, and having to put any and all of her emotions away until she stole a quiet moment alone where, usually she'd walk into the manor at an hour well past midnight, where she could crawl into her bed. A bed, which she had spent times alone with the man who had caused this pain, and let the tears fall freely, allowing her sobs to escape into the pillow. Allowing her pain to have a release, she cried herself to sleep. But until then she'd have to make it through.

Her mind ran through the possible ways in which she could go about this; take all she needed from her desk and head on home. She would lock herself in her room, stay at work and isolate herself at her desk with her papers spread out in front of her, and a less than convinced smile on her face every time a colleague walked on by. Although she was leaning more towards the second option, so having to not answer questions from her sisters as to why she had been so distant lately, her mind was made up as she heard her name been growled across the office. "MATTHEWS"

She did in fact expect this, seemed that word had gotten back to the boss and she knew already she was in for it now. She put her bag on the side and waited for the inevitable to come, "MY OFFICE NOW!" She rolled her eyes and walked threw the isles of Co-workers, who gave her looks of pity and their condolences. Paige just walked into the office without even knocking.

Cowan stood up and looked at her his eyes fiery with rage, "I sent you on this case to save the kid, not assault his father"

Paige looked at him, "Self defense, he grabbed me and I reacted" Paige explained, it was cold and emotionless. Cowan looked at her, this wasn't Paige, what was wrong with her? "I've spoken to Brody, I am convinced that there may be a conflict of interest…I'm taking you off the case"

"You can't…" Paige protested

"Paige I can and I have, I'm not liable for my actions if you continue to work this case against me decision. You're walking on ice that is thin and cracking."

"Sir, look…I reacted, I know I shouldn't have but I did. It won't happen again"

"I know it won't because you're not going to be working this case again" he seemed adamant, Paige at this point knew she couldn't let this go.

"Sir you can't kick me off this case"

"I can and I am"

"Sir, he trusts me. He is talking to me"

"Paige you punched him…"

"Sir, this boy needs my help, he trusts me. I'm getting somewhere" Paige stepped forward. "I was out of line, way out of line I get that but I just reacted, he grabbed me and I swung."

He sat down and motioned for Paige to take a seat. She moved across and sat on the empty seat across from him. He leaned on the desk across from her, "I know you wouldn't have just hit him, Paige so talk to me, not only as a boss, but your friend because I can see that this case means a lot to you, and I want to let you continue, but right now I'm having trouble believing that you are not going to let emotion get in the way."

"Sir, look he is hurting that kid, I know it and you know it. I'm not going to let you down, and I'm not going to let Johnny down. Let me do my job"

He looked at Paige curiously; she really had connected with the kid. He could see it maybe that was a good thing – maybe! He shook his head. "Paige how can you manage to mess everything up…how can I be sure, that this case isn't going bring a law suit our way?" Paige stayed quiet knowing that one smart comment; humorous sentence could blow the lot.

Paige took a deep breath, "I know what happened today shouldn't have happened and I was way out of line and that right now you should be sacking me but give me one last chance" Yes, this was in fact Paige begging, "I want to save this kid, sir."

'And teach Nate a lesson' she added silently.

"Okay look, Paige this is what we are going to do, I keep you on the case but if I see anything II don't like you're off. And you don't do this alone. Officer Brody will be with you. He will go into the family with you and work with you"

"Sir…look as happy as I am that your keeping me on Brody…He's an officer"

"An officer who is fully qualified for this kind of case. You work with him…" Paige weighed up her options.

She went with it, this been the better of the options available for her. She nodded, "Sir, thank you…I'm not going to blow this"

"Make sure of it Matthew's and hey do me a favor…don't kill yourself working on this. You need sleep at some point" She knew he was referring to the recent string of nights where she had worked well into the night.

"Kyle has the father at the station so look, I'll give him a call and tell him how this is going to play out. I think maybe you should think about what happened today." Paige was thinking about today, she hadn't stopped. She nodded, and stood up and walked from the office and back to her desk.

She sat at the desk and before she could say a word the phone rang she pushed her hand threw her hair and tried to compose herself. After the fifth ring she lifted it, "Paige Matthews" She announced.

"Hey honey, you know you're hard to get hold of."

"Pipe, hey…sorry work and stuff" Paige said into the phone as she sat once again looking at the photo in the open folder.

"Hey you okay honey?" Piper sensed that something was off with the youngest.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just a lot going on down here" Paige explained

"You sound tired…you know you're working too hard."

"Well its important Pipe, not something I can put on hold" Paige said a little too harshly, and she knew it. "I'm sorry, things are just a little bad down here right now it isn't a good time"

"Well honey…I was just ringing to see if you wanted me to put you some dinner up."

"I don't think I'll be back for dinner," Paige said

"Well will you meet us at the club later?" Piper asked

Paige hadn't really spent time with her sisters in ages and the pleading in Piper's voice didn't go unmissed, "Pipe, I don't think that's going to be possible"

"Well, try?" Piper asked, "We'll have a laugh" All Paige could think about was how much she wanted to not laugh, how she wanted to go into the manor and let her emotions run free after having a day like today. "Honey we haven't spent a night together for so long…"

"I'll try Pipe, that's the best I can do right now." Paige said.

"Well, we'll be at the club, try and make it."

"I'll see how things go"

"Okay, Missy don't work yourself out its not good for you!"

"I'll speak to you later" Paige finished up the conversation, not wanting to have yet another conversation about her recently adapted work habits, conversations that had already at one point turned into an argument with the oldest.

"Kay honey" Piper eventually gave in, "Hope I see you later," with this it went dead and Paige put the phone down and looked into the file, although not really reading, just looking into eyes that identically mirrored that of the green eyes which had hurt her. But she had to get past that to some degree professionally anyway. Only when she was away from all this on her own, could she let her emotions take hold. Only then could she become immersed in her emotions.

**Review! Please? Hehehe. Hope u enjoyed.**


	5. Coming home empty

**We're so glad you like this story! Here's an extra long special. Note: I am sorry to announce that Immersed Emotions, and any of my other stories, won't be updated until July 21st. I will be at summer camp, and have no possible way of posting them :( I am truly sorry, but I will write at camp so that I'm not VERY behind.**

**I will probably end up getting at least one more post it, but that all depends. Thanks for your reviews, you guys ROCK!**

It was twelve, midnight, or at least almost. 11:57 counted as twelve right? By this time Paige was slumped on her desk, her eyes blurred from reading tiny print over and over. By now she knew almost everything technical about John. There were small facts like he was allergic to strawberries, to big things like he almost died from pneumonia. She found a small picture of his sister, Maria, who had eyes as equally green as her brother's, but not her fathers brown hair, more of her mother's strawberry blond. She was very young in the picture, not much older than six. Another fact that interested her greatly was that his parents had divorced from each other and then gotten back together. There wasn't a date. Paige couldn't help but wonder if she was Nate's flame during the divorce, or when they were back together. She knew that it wouldn't matter anyway, that Nate was still a heartless jerk, and nothing would change what he said to her, or what he did to her. She looked around the office and, it was empty. No person in his or her right mind would want to stay this late. 'Of course,' Paige mused, 'I'm not exactly in my right mind, now am I?' She smirked to herself. Paige wondered whether she should stay at the office all night. She certainly had done it before. Her body told her no, and her back was aching for a bed. "Fine, you win." She said aloud. She packed the file into her bag, and picked up her jacket.

Paige yawned as she switched off the light, and locked the door behind her. It was a chilly night, and even with all the light pollution, she could see some stars. She could vaguely see Orion's Belt, and that was as far as she could go with constellations. To the universe, she was only one prick, only one little piece of a big plan. She knew this, but her problems felt like they could fill up the whole universe by themselves. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she unlocked her green Bug and drove home.

Paige tiredly walked up the steps to her house, wondering if her sisters were still at the club. She noticed Piper's Jeep out of the corner of her eye and sighed. Tonight she would have to deal with her sisters. Again. Paige tried her best to sneak into the house without anybody finding her. Of course, as soon as she hung her jacket up she just HAD to trip over someone's briefcase. She rolled her eyes; she was such a klutz. "Shit," She silently swore.

"Nice one." Someone said behind her.

"Leo." She was caught.

"Paige, why are you coming home so late?"

"I don't know father, why am I?"

"Don't give me that tone, young lady." Leo smirked at her, his own green eyes sparkling. She was relieved that his eyes looked nothing like Nate's.

"Why must you keep me locked up like this?" She laughed.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just practicing my fathering skills." Leo grinned.

"Practicing? Is there something you're not telling me?" Paige looked at him suspiciously.

"See this is why you don't miss family meetings." Leo said, putting his arm around Paige's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"No one told me it was a family meeting. I know you're hiding something from me! Tell me."

"Hiding something from _you?_ Pot calling kettle black." Paige gave him a little glare. "All right. I can't really keep it in anymore, can I?" He paused, as if waiting for a drum roll. "Piper's pregnant. She told everyone tonight." He could hardly keep the pride off of his face.

'Shit!' Paige slapped herself mentally, 'that's why she wanted me to come home so bad.' "Oh my god! Congratulations! That's amazing!" She hugged Leo, and kissed him on the cheek, "So is Piper still awake?" Paige really wanted to see Piper and congratulate her. Maybe the baby would be a distraction from Piper wanting to know what was going on with her all the time. Plus, Paige knew she would be an aunt, and that thought excited her. She couldn't imagine having someone like Johnny in her family.

"Yeah, I think she is. Prue and Phoebe haven't given her any time to breathe. They're really happy too." Leo said, "Piper just wishes that you had been there when she told everyone."

"I wish I had too." Paige said, frowning. If she had known the news was this important, she would've come, but she would have to risk her sisters seeing her tears.

"Leo!" Phoebe stumbled in the room looking deliriously happy. "Come in and celebrate some more with us!"

"You better not be giving Piper anything to drink." He said, menacingly.

"Of course not Leo!" She giggled, "We're not THAT stupid." She turned her big brown eyes on Paige, "Paige! You're finally back! Geez, all work and no play makes Paige a dull girl."

"Gee thanks." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Prue used to be like that." She stated, "But photography did wonders for her life. You should try it." She staggered a little, "So you heard Piper's news did you?"

"Yeah, I did, where is she?" Paige asked, and got her answer as Phoebe dragged her into the sunroom, which was dark because of how late it was, still the laughter in the room lit it up. Prue was sitting with a glass of champagne in hand, and talking endlessly with Piper.

"Guess who's here!" Phoebe said, plopping down next to Piper.

"Oh, hi Paige." Piper said, not looking at her.

"Pipe! Oh my god, I heard your news! It's great!" She watched Piper stare at her, and finally break into a smile. Paige hugged Piper. "Hey baby!" She said, waving to Piper's stomach.

"It's so exciting isn't it?" Prue got up, and leaned her head on Paige's shoulder, "Our little Pip is growing up." She turned to Piper who was rolling her eyes, "We always knew you would be the first one to have a kid."

Paige felt like crying. She had been thinking of herself all this time, but there was something bigger. She could put herself and the case aside to be excited for Piper's baby. "So do you know when the baby is due?"

"Well, it's October now so," Piper did small equations in her head, counting on her fingers. "Somewhere around June, but I think the doctor said, late May, early June like June 5th." Paige pecked her sister on the cheek.

"Wow, a baby in June. I hear summer babies get in trouble easily." She winked at Piper.

Phoebe jumped in, next to Paige, "I hope it's a girl, so I can dress it in cute outfits." She giggled uncontrollably.

"That's the last time I share my good champagne with you!" Prue smirked, and turned to Paige, holding up the bottle, "You want some?"

"Well, only if it won't tempt Piper." She said, giving Piper a small smile.

Piper laughed, "That's what I've been telling them, and they're like oh, well, you can have cider. It's my baby that they're celebrating."

"I take that as a no." Paige giggled.

"Nah, help yourself. I'm too happy to be jealous of your drinking habits." She squealed as Leo put his arms around her, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We're," Leo planted one kiss on her neck, "Having," On her chin, "A" cheek, "Baby," He gave her a full kiss on her lips.

Paige felt jealousy flicker through her, but she knew Piper had worked hard to make her family happen, and she deserved this.

Paige threw her shirt into the laundry basket, and put on a big baggy one that said 'Med-O-Lark', her old camp. She picked up the baggiest pajama pants she owned, and put them on over her underwear. Paige peered at herself in the mirror. She saw the same person that she saw last time she looked. Her pale skin shown in the dark, and her normally red full lips were chapped. Her dark eyes had equally as dark circles under them, and her hair was thrown up into a bumpy ponytail, looking a bit ragged. She could remember the last time she had actually tried to look nice, with Nate. She had been obsessed with wanting him to like her, the way she looked. She wanted him to think she was beautiful. Usually with guys, Paige looked her best no matter what, but couldn't care less about her appearance. There was something about Nate that made her unstable. She disgustedly remembered the time when she had poked at the dimple in her chin, trying to make it disappear, because otherwise Nate would think it ugly. It hadn't worked, and Nate hadn't even noticed it, in fact, she was sure at one point that he complimented her on it. That wasn't the person Paige was. Although, at one point she was sure she loved Nate, she was almost certainly better without him. Almost.

She flopped back on her queen-sized bed that nearly took up a quarter of the room, and let her hair dangle off the side of the bed. Her sister's had gotten the bigger rooms, because they had been living in the Manor all their lives, and Paige was just a forgotten sister, waiting to be found. She wasn't the kind of girl to keep a diary, that girl was Piper, but if she had, the entry would be called, 'Top 10 Reasons My Life Sucks'. She could already think of the top five. "One," She said aloud, "I don't have a boyfriend. Two, my family thinks I'm dull. Three, I'm a bad person because I don't spend enough time with my family." She paused, twirling her hair with her fingers. "Four, the guy who I thought loved me, well it turned out he loved someone else. Five, I almost got kicked off my first case because I assaulted a guy."

The door creaked open, "Assaulted? Should I be coming near you?"

"Piper, hi." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hey Paige." Piper sat down on the bed next to Paige, whose hair was still dangling over the side. "Aren't you going to sit up?"

"No." Paige looked up into the warm face of her sister. Piper always cared about Paige, she had always wanted to become closer. She had almost succeeded in this, but then Paige shut her out. Again. "Hey miss mommy, shouldn't you be resting? It's almost one."

"I should, but I feel it's more important to talk to my sister about what's going on in her life." Piper played with her straight hair, almost nervously.

Paige sighed, she loved Piper, she really did, but it was just sometimes, she was too concerned for her own good. "Why?"

"Because, Paige! We feel like we haven't seen you in weeks. You stay at the office all day and night. Y'know, Prue used to do it, and she felt like her life was wasted in that office." She her placid face had a look of worry, "Paige, you're a part of this family. And you're going to be an aunt soon. What will my kid do without Auntie Paige?"

"He or she'll do just fine without me."

"I'm serious Paige, what is going on with you?" Paige was silent. "Okay, let's start with the assault part, what happened there?"

"Piper, why don't you just get some sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning?" Paige felt smaller under Piper's glare. "Ok. So I started a case today,"

"Congratulations." Piper smiled a bit, happy to know that her sister was going to share some information.

"Thanks. So I started it, and it's an abuse case about this boy. So I visited the boy in the hospital, and his dad was there, and he just grabbed me, so I hit him out of self defense." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, why did he grab you?" Piper asked, laying a hand on her non-existent stomach.

"He uh, knew me." She said, tiredly.

Piper looked at Paige, into her tired eyes and could sense the Pain, "He knew you?" She repeated. Paige nodded her head 'yes', as she looked up at the ceiling talking about all this made it so much worse, made it so much real. Sure, Piper, like all the sisters knew the pain that Nate had caused her mostly due to the fact they saw Paige at her lowest – an emotional mess. Not that she was much better now; she had just got better at hiding it from them, hiding it from herself.

"Talk to me" Piper said comfortingly as she lay down on Paige's bed, so they were face to face, she ran a hand softly through Paige's hair sensing the sister needed a comforting hand.

"Not that simple Pipe, I'm not even talking to myself right now." Paige explained, as she looked into the concerned eyes of a sister.

"Who was he?" Piper asked, lovingly, yet firmly.

"It's…" Paige pushed her hand through her hair again, and although she was tired there was know way she could do this without some help. "If we are going to do this do you mind if I grab a bottle of beer or something?"

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting right here" Piper said comfortingly sensing that this was a big deal for Paige, that there was something big going on right now.

Paige walked from the room, as she walked down the corridor she passed Phoebe's room to hear Phoebe and Prue still talking and laughing, still being happy. She lingered on the doorway a little, wondering why she had to go through this pain. Not just of the case, although this wasn't helping – it was like pouring salt in the wounds that were still open. She never before had let someone in so fast as she had with Nate, let him into her heart, her life she had given him everything. She looked up to see Leo stood looking at her from his doorway, "Hey dude, why don't you get over here and do your job, it's past there bed time in there… practice makes perfect!" she smiled lightly, a pain filled smile that she tried to cover up.

Leo knew that something was off, he had grown to know Paige as the sister she was, and he loved her in that way. As a friend and brother, he walked over and put a comforting hand on the sister's shoulder, "You're in good hands" He smiled knowing where his wife had gone, "Talk to her it'll help… her and you both. She's worried about you!" He didn't wait for an answer or reply; it was a statement, one to let Paige know that they cared about her. Leo gave her a warm smile before he turned to the door, he lifted his hand and brought it down rapping on the door firmly then he opened it a crack and looked in to see Prue and Phoebe sat on the bed laughing. "GIRLS! It's past your bedtime… GET some sleep and so help me… If I hear another word from you" He had his best authoritarian voice on.

Paige couldn't help but smile, she tapped him on the back, "Take it Piper's going to be the authority in the kids life huh? Dude face it once a pacifist always…"

Leo smiled at her, "Hey, they fear me" Paige looked past Leo, at Phoebe and Prue who were laughing at Leo looking over towards him.

"Oh yeah, fear!" Paige said as she walked away

"Don't walk away from me" He shot after he again with his scolding voice Paige shook her head as she hared Leo turn back to the sisters who were laughing and joking, happy and, wishing them a good night as they yet again congratulated him.

Piper looked up to see Paige walk in to the room with a bottle of beer open, and in her other hand a bottle of water. She threw Piper the water. The older sister who was setting on Paige's bed took the water, "Thanks."

Paige lingered back as she thought about running back to work burying herself in papers and files, and the case and never leaving again but she knew she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't keep running and maybe it'll help to talk about it. Just maybe she couldn't run from her sisters anymore she had to let them back into the heart which she had long ago frozen them out of – frozen everyone out of since Nate had hurt her so bad. She had to open up to them. She took a swig from the bottle as she lent against the now shut door, pulling the label off from the bottle as she spoke.

"I hurt you tonight huh? I pissed you off?" Paige asked, knowing the answer already, not needing conformation.

"Yeah a little, but I'll get over it. I just miss having my baby sister around" Piper explained, "I hate not been able to help her"

Paige had just detached the 'B' from the bud bottle and was well into the 'U' as she replied to Piper's words, "I can't even help myself" She explained, she looked up to her sister, "Why are they all bastards?" Paige asked.

Piper looked at her with a questionable frown, "Who?" She asked

"Men" Paige growled, with so much anger at the one word.

"There not all…" Piper offered, knowing that this was the score whenever a man hurt one of the sisters it was the job of the others to restore faith in them. At times, like with Paige, the job proved harder.

"You just got a good one" Paige explained, "Who by the way you should be with right now instead of in here with me"

"Honey, come lie down – You're tired" Piper could see it in Paige, the way she was acting, that was sleep trying to overcome her. Paige nodded, she couldn't fight it she was tired but she knew that if she slept she'd think back to a time when she was happy and wake up to this mess and that was never good. She walked over to the bed and Piper lay down and Paige took a seat next to her and lay against Piper who put a comforting arm around Paige's shoulders.

"So who is it? Who's the guy in the case… that has added to the belief of them all being bastards?" Piper asked as she held Paige close letting the youngest lean on her shoulder as she took another swig from the beer.

"Confidential…" Paige attempted, now not wanting to tell Piper who it was.

"Nice try, Paige were sisters. With us nothings classified…who?"

"It's… It's Nate" Paige explained reluctantly after a few moments of silence, "My first case is a case against my cheating ex"

Piper couldn't believe it, "Nate?" She asked, not needing clarification it just escaping involuntary in disbelief. Paige took a much-needed gulp of the bitter alcohol. She knew this wouldn't help much but it did a little, "And you took the case on honey…do you rally think that it's a good idea?"

"It's complicated Piper… The kid, I have to do something…"

"So is it Nate? Is he hurting the kid?"

"Who else" Paige offered, "I saw him stood there Pipe, and I swear to god it was like been kicked in the head. All the pain came back by ten. His wife, his kids- All the time and I didn't know. She's pregnant and all I could think about was if she was pregnant when I was with him… if…" Paige couldn't continue, she couldn't keep speaking anymore "He hurt me" Was all she managed as she lay with her sister.

Piper knew that Paige was holding back the tears, she knew there was so much pain and also knew that right now she didn't need Paige to tell her anymore. She had to comfort a hurting sister. She ran her hand over Paige's arm softly, "I'm here for you Paige…when ever you know that right?" Piper wanted to make sure the youngest did know that she had someone to turn to.

Paige nodded, she knew, always had but it was only now that she felt she could talk about this. Today she had given in, because she hadn't known what else to do. It was all so…unreal to her. "I loved him Pipe." Paige managed as a tear did in fact fall followed by more.

Piper hugged her sister as Paige buried her head into her sister's embrace and let her emotions free. Piper comforted the youngest that had been broken by that guy. She hated him for doing this. "I know you did honey- it's not your fault" Paige's body wrecked with sobs this been the first time in a long while that she had cried in front of her sisters, spoken to her sisters, let them comfort her.

Piper, after a few minutes noticed that Paige had stopped crying, she looked down to see she was running her fingers through the hair of a now sleeping sister. Carefully so not to wake her, Piper took the now empty and de-labeled bottle of 'bud' from her sister's hand, and put it on the side, turning the lamp off. The two were in a world of darkness. The moonlight flooded in, highlighting the two figures who were lay there, Piper holding Paige protectively.

**Tbc.**


	6. Partner Bonding Time

"Miss Matthews?" Paige looked up from her desk tiredly. She had been up all last night thinking, and hadn't been able to fall asleep. She sighed, imagining the dark circles that probably had formed under her eyes.

Paige's boss approached her desk sternly. "Yes?" She found herself smiling fakely at her boss. "What do you need, Mr. Cowan?" She so badly wanted to get back to work, to stop thinking about everything that happened. Paige hadn't really imagined herself as the type to run from feelings, but it was exactly what she was doing now, and she wasn't about to stop after how many miles she had ran.

"Looks like we've got a child abuse case on our hands, and you're the only social worker free for this." Mr. Cowan looked Paige in the eye. "I know you're right for this case. I know it'll be the first, but I have no doubt that you'll come through with flying colors. That is," He paused, and continued in a stiff voice, "That is, if you arrive to work on schedule, and don't leave when you're not supposed to."

Paige rolled her eyes, and flicked her dark hair behind her, "Mr. Cowan, when I accepted this promotion, I promised you there wouldn't be any more of that. Are you calling me a liar?" This was what Mr. Cowan both loved and despised about Paige, she was very to the point, and very quick to jump to her defense, or anyone's defense that she believed needed it.

"No, Paige, I'm just reminding you of our rules." Mr. Cowan gave her a smile, "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have promoted you."

She placed a file to the side of her desk and asked, "So what's this case about?"

He took a seat on the chair that was in front of Paige's desk, "All of the information is in this file" He said as he passed Paige the file he held in his hands. "Any questions you know where to find me…and I think we need to get the cops in on this one" Cowan explained.

Paige nodded, as she had already began to flick though the file she instantly felt her heart tighten, and the anger rise. She hated these cases, these cases that to anyone were so obvious except to a courtroom where the scum always seemed to walk free. She was reading through, absorbed in the incident reports, the background info, and the detailed accounts. As she continued she came to the most recent, there had been numerous hospital visits in the past few months and they seemed to becoming more frequent. She got the end, the latest visit, and the worst yet. The young boy had been admitted into hospital yesterday from what the reports say with a broken wrist and battered face. He claimed to have fallen down the stairs, the hospital felt differently, so rang through to South Bay social services. This was all Paige needed to know; closing the file and standing to her feet she lifted that and her jacket and set off out of the office.

She knew that social work was supposed to be very stressful, but for her now, it was a stress reliever. Besides, she didn't matter anymore; it was that little boy who had so obviously been beaten that mattered now.

While in the car, Paige racked her head for important details from the file. The kid's name was John Parks. Her heart sank at the name Parks, a name she normally tried to forget. But, there were a million people in the world with the last name Parks, so she knew she didn't have to worry. John was ten years old. He had a sister named Maria, and his mother was having another baby. The father's name was not yet mentioned in the file, although the mother's was Alice. Paige knew she would immerse herself in this project that, she would not have a life outside of this project, and for the time being, this was her life. Her sisters would be angry, but, her first thought was 'screw them, I need to follow my own path'. She couldn't believe he was only ten years old, and not to mention that Maria was six, cases like this made her sick. Her car pulled to a stop, and she had to blink her eyes twice, she was at the hospital. Paige couldn't even remember driving to the hospital, all she could remember was the boy's picture in the file.

As she walked up the stone steps to the entrance, Paige ran the picture through her head. It was a class picture, with a blue curtain background, and he was in a neatly pressed, collared red shirt. His two front teeth were missing, and even though someone had obviously tried to tidy it, his brown hair was tossed and messy. His green eyes looked familiar, but warming. She didn't see any sadness in them, but she was prepared to when she visited him in the hospital.

Paige patted her hair nervously, and walked up to the reception desk, "I'm here to visit a John Parks," She looked down at a little white card of information that had become damp from her sweaty hands. "Third floor. I'm from South Bay Social Services."

"Yes, a Miss Matthews was scheduled to come, is this she?" The receptionist asked sweetly.

"Yes. I'm Paige Matthews."

"Alright, the room number is three hundred twenty five."

"Thank you!" Paige said anxiously, and walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Her mission was about to begin.

Part 2

3025 – She stood at the door looking up at the numbers on the door; this was it – room 3025 'my lucky number huh?' she mused over in her own thoughts. Insuring that the folder was securely under her arm she knocked twice. She knew that she had to do this, 'stay professional 'don't get pulled into the emotional crap, just do your job dude' She was mentally giving herself a pep talk when she pusher the door open and into the room. She was greeted by the furious face of who Paige assumed to be the mother, who sat at the bedside of her sleeping son. He looked more than a little out of it from the drugs rather than a natural sleep. Then Paige looked at the man stood in a black suit, white shirt and tie looking very smart and official. She felt the need to introduce herself in a professional manner.

"Sorry to interrupt, Paige Matthews, social worker" She steeped in further and looked over to the mother who was beyond angry now.

"Social Services…you have got to be kidding me!" She spat, "What is this?" She shouted

"Ma'am if you'll just calm down and let us get this sorted," The man tried to defuse the

situation that seemed to been created. The woman, who was pretty, through the reddened eyes and tossed hair anyway, a kind of natural beauty Paige could not help but notice it. She seemed the type to be a mother. The kind who just seems to fit the bill, she pushed her hand threw her hair as if in disbelief.

"Mrs. Parks. Alice Parks?" Paige asked, a formality that she knew by heart, Step one, find out whom you are talking to. The woman nodded once, it was as if she was in disbelief. Paige looked over to the man who she had assumed was the officer that Cowan had been referring to. "Officer" She acknowledged his presence. He had ruggedness about him, which Paige happened to notice. "Brody" He offered. Paige nodded in acceptance of this, and then turned back to the mother who was holding onto the hand of her son and holding back the tears.

"Mrs. Park's do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Paige asked.

"What is it with you lot? Just leave us alone! Don't you think I'm going through enough?" She shot, obviously she did mind if she was asked questions. It seems she was jumping into the defensive.

"I'm sorry I know this must be a rough time for you but I do need to do this…" She explained as she opened the folder and took out her pen.

"He fell, what don't you people understand about that?" She asked aggressively.

"Ma'am look this is my job, to insure this boy's safety…" Paige explained; it was then she noticed him waking up. "Okay ma'am maybe you could go with officer Brody and I can have a talk with John?" Paige hoped she would agree to this.

"I don't believe this, what is it exactly you are investigating?" She asked, directing this at Paige. It's funny she thought how she always ended up being the bad person.

"Ma'am it hasn't gone unnoticed that these hospital visits are not uncommon this is routine, just want to make sure it is all in order."

Brody was seeing this woman wasn't going to give in, so he offered a hand, "Ma'am this has come to the attention of social services, and this is not something that is going to go away. Either you allow Miss. Matthew's to do her job or I will be forced to take action. If you would like to step out of the room, we can talk." The woman seemed to understand the words, action, and she felt that was something they didn't need. "I want to call my husband" Paige nodded, that could be arranged. Paige watched as Alice Parks leaned forward and told her son 'not to worry, mommy would be just outside' he nodded, but was visibly shaken. Paige was unsure if this was due to having just woken up and having strangers stood around, or something more but she'd find out.

After a huge amount of debating Alice Parks eventually gave in and left the room, adamant on calling her husband. This was something Paige had more than expected and that was when the real fun would start. Paige watched Alice leave with Brody and he would ask her questions after she'd rang for her husband. Paige supposed. She turned to see the boy that lay in the hospital bed. Her heart instantly went out to him, and like she had predicted earlier he looked frightened, so very scared.

"Hey Dude" She smiled, a soft sweet smile that seemed to come so naturally to her, "All this is a little scary huh?" She asked him.

He nodded his head; "Little" his reply sounded, Paige nodded.

"I bet…mind if I take a seat?" She asked, he shook his head so Paige took a seat next to him, "Well I'm Paige Matthew's what's your name?"

"Johnny Parks, are you a doctor?" He asked her softly, still fearful. The way he gripped onto his hands didn't go unnoticed.

"No I'm, I'm a social worker" Paige explained, "All this is a little scary to you I bet. Been in the hospital" John nodded, and Paige was convinced that she had created a basis to work on she just hoped that she would get the required answers out of him.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice boomed as he walked down the corridor,

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down" Brody was quick to react

"Calm down?" He shouted, "Were the hell is my son, what is this?" The man shouted, "What have you told them Alice?"

"Nothing…"

"Well why the hell are they here?"

"Sir this is routine, according to reports your son has been admitted into hospital a lot we are just insuring that his safety isn't at risk"

"This is fucking stupid… I want to see him"

"That isn't possible I'm afraid, the social worker is in there with him now"

"What the hell social worker…" His anger was flaring and when he turned to see his wife crying this angered him more. "How did you let this happen?" He shouted

"Sir please calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down! I want to see my son NOW!"

As he attempted to push through Kyle Brody the door to the room opened. Paige walked out ready to continue with her work happy with the progress that she had made with the young boy. She was ready to talk with the parents that was until she saw who was stood there. She froze as she looked at him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" He shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Miss Matthews is everything okay?" Kyle asked seeing Paige seemed to have drained in color and was not looking too great.

"Maybe this should be a little more private" Paige said, "Why don't the both of you come down to South Bay Social Services" She wanted to continue with her job not get into this now. She had to stay professional. She had to keep this professional and couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

"How about you tell me what the fuck is going on?" He shouted at Paige,

"Sir, I will happily do that at the social services"

"PAIGE" He screamed as he reached forward and grabbed her arm.

Paige pulled back and shouted, "NATE I'd back off now! Before I get you arrested"

"What the hell are you doing in there with my son? What's he said?"

"All he needs to, now if I were you I'd take my advice and do this at the services"

"How about we do it here" He grabbed Paige's arm violently. Paige pushed him backwards and Kyle grabbed him.

He was struggling in Kyle's arms, and Kyle let out a grunt, to let Paige know that he was losing him. Paige didn't care. She ran at Nate Parks with a force, and punched him square in the jaw. She soon came into realization of what she had done, lost her professionalism and was probably going to get in trouble with Mr. Cowan.

"You son of a bitch!" Nate yelled at Paige.

"Cheating bastard!" She retorted back.

Kyle cleared his throat, "Mr. Parks, I'd advice you to stop, I am an officer, and I can arrest you. You're still going to have to come to the station to answer questions, but I'd advise you to stop harassing Miss Matthews now." Paige nodded at him gratefully, and noticed how young he was. Scared, really. He looked about twenty-five, her age. "And Miss Matthews, I understand it was in defense, but lets try not to hit the father of the boy?" Paige shook her head disdainfully, "Even with your personal connections," He added professionally.

Paige tried to keep her cool, but a few more words slipped out, "Ha, our _personal_ connections? You have to understand, this man is less than a person to me."

Kyle sighed wearily, "I'm going to give Mr. Parks to another officer, Miss Matthews, may I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yeah! Arrest her!" Nate chuckled.

Kyle looked at him with anger in his eyes, "What the hell did I tell you? Don't say anything!" He dragged Nate to the door, and took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "We've got a problem. One of the kid's parents is harassing the social worker. Can you send down someone to take Mr. Parks and question him? Over." He pushed the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Alright Brody, we've got a guy for you. He'll be at the hospital in five minutes. Hang tight. Over." A loud mechanical voice answered.

Kyle turned to Paige, who looked nervous, "How do you know him?" He whispered.

"Don't ask." Paige grumbled, rolling her eyes.

They waited a few minutes before a heavyset officer appeared before them. "Hey Al! Thanks for coming down here, man." Kyle whispered, gratefully.

"Anytime. This the guy?" Al said in a deep rumbling voice.

"Sure is." Kyle said, "I'm going to take Miss Matthews into the hallway. That okay?"

"Yeah, man. It's fine." Al grabbed Nate, and rumbled in his ear. "You're coming with me."

Kyle turned to Paige, "Shall we?"

"I guess." She said, unsmiling.

He led her away from Nate and out into a different hallway, "How do you know him?" He asked.

"Why do I have to tell you?" She turned away from Kyle so he couldn't see her face.

"Because, from now until this case is over, we're partners!"

Paige glared at the young man, "What!"

"Yep."

"Don't you have another police buddy to work with?" She asked angrily.

"As long as you're assigned to this case, we're working together. It says that in the file." Kyle pointed to the manila folder she was still clutching.

"I'm sorry Officer Brody," She sighed, "But I work alone." Paige always had a bit of an independent streak. She grew up as an only child, although she had 'found' her sisters. Even now, she had trouble listening to them. Not only that, but she couldn't take being the youngest child.

"No can do," He laughed, "Your boss specifically told mine..."

"Alright fine!"

Brody offered his hand to Paige. She didn't shake it.

"So how do you know this guy?" Brody persisted again.

"I don't." Paige pouted. She knew this was easily a lie.

Brody took on a serious, almost scary facial expression. This was probably the expression that got his clients to tell the truth. Paige knew she had to spit it out now. "Miss Matthews."

"Officer Brody." She said, rolling her eyes again. To Kyle, it seemed like her trademark emotion.

He eased up a bit, "Please call me Kyle." He waited for her to say, 'please call me Paige'. Of course, she didn't. "Why do you automatically dislike me?"

"Because you don't need to know about my personal life."

"But this has to do with the case!" Kyle whined, of course, still professionally. "There must be another reason!"

"You're a cop," Paige said, deadpanned, "I always used to get in trouble with the cops."

"Right, well that's the past, I guess." Kyle smirked. "So who is he?"

"If you must know, I went out with him a few times, okay?"

"We're getting there." Kyle started.

"No! We're there!" She snapped. She gulped back tears that threatened to splash down her cheeks. Nate was the one person Paige had been trying not to remember, well one of the people. It was just so unfair that she had to see him again, after everything that happened. She let her hair cover her face. "I have to go." She paused, trying not to let the tears infect her voice, "And you know, talk to the boy."

"Wait! Miss Matthews," He lightly grabbed her, "Will you at least tell me what information you got from the boy?"

Paige stopped again, smoothing down her dark green shirt, "He told me he fell down the stairs, but he seemed weary of this information. I couldn't tell if he was lying or just tired." She knew already that Nate was the abuser. 'Who else could it be?' she wondered bitterly. "I think he was abused, I really do. No doubt by that Nate rat."

Kyle winced, he knew that she had trouble with Nate, but it wasn't really fair to make assumptions based on what she thought of him. He tried to tell her in the nicest way possible, "Maybe it's not a good idea to assume things about him. After all, he might not have done it."

"How can you think he didn't do it? After you saw how he acted towards me!" Paige shook her head, her brown eyes fiery.

"I'm not saying he didn't do it, Paige, I'm just saying that we shouldn't be biased this early in the case." Kyle watched Paige's reactions. He secretly thought she was the most interesting woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Don't call me Paige!" She snapped, turning around.

"Where are you going?" He asked, quietly.

"To talk to John again." She said, sniffing, and left Kyle standing there alone, only to think about the case, and her.

Paige found herself standing outside John's door, back at the start. His mother must've had to go home, because she wasn't there anymore, there was just John watching television. "Hey John, mind if I come in?" She asked, her voice soft, even with the stress she had just gone through with his father.

"You can come in," He said, pausing to think, "But only if you call me Johnny."

She chuckled and stepped in the white room, and noticed there were a few cards, "Can do, Johnny. Who are those cards from?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, I think from my Auntie Alex… And mom bought me that bear." He said, pointing to a big teddy bear that said 'get well soon'. "She feels bad for me. This is the longest time I've been in a hospital." John seemed to have less of the innocence of normal ten year olds, there seemed to be a wise look in his eyes, but also hidden fear.

Paige neared his bed, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. She smiled at John, "So you've been in the hospital before?"

"Yeah, plenty of times…" He paused, unsure of something.

"Why are you usually in the hospital, Johnny?" Paige sat next to him, and focused in on his eyes. It hurt her how much he looked like Nate; it hurt her how Nate had been so insensitive to his wife and kids, and… to her. Nobody but Nate had won. She hated herself for hating John's eyes, just because they were like Nate's. Just because he was Nate's son didn't mean that he would grow up to be a cheating liar. John seemed sweet enough.

"Um, I play lots of sports." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh! That's really cool!" Paige knew he was hiding something from her, but she wanted him to trust her, so she went along with his little game. "What sports do you play?"

"Soccer and baseball." He said, "The guys are tough."

"Oh really? I was never much of a sports person, although I did play softball for a bit. I wasn't very good at it. I was more artsy fartsy." Paige gave a little smile when he giggled.

"Fartsy? Ew, gross." He laughed, "You're Matthews right?"

"Yeah, my full name is Paige Matthews, but you can call me by my last name."

"Really? Cause its so much cooler! You're first name sounds like a piece of paper." He scratched a mark on his face in deep thought.

Paige pretended to be offended, "Hey! Well, I guess you're right. It kinda does, but at least it's a unique name."

"Yeah." He said, more quietly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I got an annoying little sister, Maria. My mom's going to have another, I hope it's a boy." He put his hands together as if in prayer.

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"Yeah," He answered, smiling. Nate's eyes sparkled in his. It reminded her of when she once sang for Nate, and, he looked so happy, so proud of her. She felt anger rush back to her, but kept it down. "Hey Matthews, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three sisters. They can be such a pain in the butt. But I love them. Lemme tell you a secret though, I kinda wanna move out." Paige leaned in and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He seemed surprised for a second, "You can do that?"

"My sisters wouldn't like it, but I would." Then she realized he was talking generally. "But you can't move out of your house til you're like eighteen." She lied a bit.

"Oh." He seemed a bit disappointed.

This was her que, her heart started beating again, "Why do you want to leave home?"

John had another uncertain look on his face, "I dunno, I just wanna be able to do what I want. Mom and dad are always annoying me. Making me take baths every night and everything."

Paige scrunched up her nose, "Baths every night? How horrible!"

"I know!" It seemed John didn't sense Paige's jokey sarcasm.

"Well, Johnny," She said, standing up, "I better be going. I have to get home to dinner. It was very nice talking to you."

John shot her a pleading look, "Please don't go! I hate staying over night here." He raised head, and pointed down to his cast, as if to say 'feel bad for me!'

"I'll be back soon though, Johnny." She said, mussing his scruffy hair.

"Please! Matthews, stay." He looked as if he was about to cry.

"My sisters will want me to come home." She started.

"You don't have to." John looked in her eyes, "You're a grownup, and you can do anything you want!"

"Not quite," Paige smirked.

"Pretty please! With sugar on top?"

"Fine, I'll stay a bit longer, on one condition."

"What?" John asked, his eyes huge.

"Put some cherries on there too."

He gave her a big smile, "Cherries too."

Paige sat in a hospital chair and chatted with the boy. Soon, she felt her eyes droop, and took a look at John, he was breathing in and out softly, asleep.

The distance she'd traveled from the hospital had been not even close to a mile and she broke down and gave into her pain. A pain that was so real, as real as the day her pain had first started. She drove down the road in front of her and she was happy to see traffic had built up. She had time to hide this, hide the pain. Although tears had welled up in her eyes, she was happy they hadn't completely fallen. As she stopped at the traffic that was cued up and didn't look to be moving anywhere soon, she lifted the file and leaned it on the steering wheel, opening it, she looked at the picture of Johnny. She concentrated mostly on his eyes, looking deep into them she was pulled back to a moment, which for so long she had wanted to forget, she had pushed back but looking into these eyes now cause all her memories to flood back.

She lay on the bed, looking up into his deep eyes as he leaned over her. He ran a hand softly over her check. She hadn't understood fully why that simple gesture made her melt inside, but it did. She was looking at a man whom she loved, whom she had openly expressed her love to and shown her love. Something that Paige wasn't used to doing letting someone know her fully, love her fully, and be part of who she was. But with Nate, she let him be a part of her heart. Their lips met, and their hearts joined. Paige ran her hand through his hair… it all felt so right, so natural. But it was in fact too good to be true as the next thought that invaded her memories was that of which had crushed her. 'Wife' one word, so destructive to Paige's heart,

'Kids' another, her heart sunk.

'I'm married, I have a family' that was the final blow it had forced her heart to drop, hit the floor and smash into a million pieces. ---

She was pulled from her thoughts by the car behind beeping its horn at her along with a few others as the traffic had moved; yet she had stayed in one place. She threw the folder to the side, and put her foot down as the anger, upset and emotions she had been trying so hard to hide came back at her full force. The car drove, the speed picking up, as she turned off the busy roadside, and onto a side road, taking a short cut to the place she had traveled day after day.

She turned her car into the parking lot and shut off her engine, she looked in the mirror to make sure that her feelings inside weren't showing on the outside. Although she looked tired, and if someone looked into her eyes the pain was visible. She was happy to see that the mascara had done its job and when this particular tube said waterproof it meant it. Brushing her hair back from her face she mentally prepared herself for this. For walking into her place of work, and having to put any and all of her emotions away until she stole a quiet moment alone where, usually she'd walk into the manor at an hour well past midnight, where she could crawl into her bed. A bed, which she had spent times alone with the man who had caused this pain, and let the tears fall freely, allowing her sobs to escape into the pillow. Allowing her pain to have a release, she cried herself to sleep. But until then she'd have to make it through.

Her mind ran through the possible ways in which she could go about this; take all she needed from her desk and head on home. She would lock herself in her room, stay at work and isolate herself at her desk with her papers spread out in front of her, and a less than convinced smile on her face every time a colleague walked on by. Although she was leaning more towards the second option, so having to not answer questions from her sisters as to why she had been so distant lately, her mind was made up as she heard her name been growled across the office. "MATTHEWS"

She did in fact expect this, seemed that word had gotten back to the boss and she knew already she was in for it now. She put her bag on the side and waited for the inevitable to come, "MY OFFICE NOW!" She rolled her eyes and walked threw the isles of Co-workers, who gave her looks of pity and their condolences. Paige just walked into the office without even knocking.

Cowan stood up and looked at her his eyes fiery with rage, "I sent you on this case to save the kid, not assault his father"

Paige looked at him, "Self defense, he grabbed me and I reacted" Paige explained, it was cold and emotionless. Cowan looked at her, this wasn't Paige, what was wrong with her? "I've spoken to Brody, I am convinced that there may be a conflict of interest…I'm taking you off the case"

"You can't…" Paige protested

"Paige I can and I have, I'm not liable for my actions if you continue to work this case against me decision. You're walking on ice that is thin and cracking."

"Sir, look…I reacted, I know I shouldn't have but I did. It won't happen again"

"I know it won't because you're not going to be working this case again" he seemed adamant, Paige at this point knew she couldn't let this go.

"Sir you can't kick me off this case"

"I can and I am"

"Sir, he trusts me. He is talking to me"

"Paige you punched him…"

"Sir, this boy needs my help, he trusts me. I'm getting somewhere" Paige stepped forward. "I was out of line, way out of line I get that but I just reacted, he grabbed me and I swung."

He sat down and motioned for Paige to take a seat. She moved across and sat on the empty seat across from him. He leaned on the desk across from her, "I know you wouldn't have just hit him, Paige so talk to me, not only as a boss, but your friend because I can see that this case means a lot to you, and I want to let you continue, but right now I'm having trouble believing that you are not going to let emotion get in the way."

"Sir, look he is hurting that kid, I know it and you know it. I'm not going to let you down, and I'm not going to let Johnny down. Let me do my job"

He looked at Paige curiously; she really had connected with the kid. He could see it maybe that was a good thing – maybe! He shook his head. "Paige how can you manage to mess everything up…how can I be sure, that this case isn't going bring a law suit our way?" Paige stayed quiet knowing that one smart comment; humorous sentence could blow the lot.

Paige took a deep breath, "I know what happened today shouldn't have happened and I was way out of line and that right now you should be sacking me but give me one last chance" Yes, this was in fact Paige begging, "I want to save this kid, sir."

'And teach Nate a lesson' she added silently.

"Okay look, Paige this is what we are going to do, I keep you on the case but if I see anything II don't like you're off. And you don't do this alone. Officer Brody will be with you. He will go into the family with you and work with you"

"Sir…look as happy as I am that your keeping me on Brody…He's an officer"

"An officer who is fully qualified for this kind of case. You work with him…" Paige weighed up her options.

She went with it, this been the better of the options available for her. She nodded, "Sir, thank you…I'm not going to blow this"

"Make sure of it Matthew's and hey do me a favor…don't kill yourself working on this. You need sleep at some point" She knew he was referring to the recent string of nights where she had worked well into the night.

"Kyle has the father at the station so look, I'll give him a call and tell him how this is going to play out. I think maybe you should think about what happened today." Paige was thinking about today, she hadn't stopped. She nodded, and stood up and walked from the office and back to her desk.

She sat at the desk and before she could say a word the phone rang she pushed her hand threw her hair and tried to compose herself. After the fifth ring she lifted it, "Paige Matthews" She announced.

"Hey honey, you know you're hard to get hold of."

"Pipe, hey…sorry work and stuff" Paige said into the phone as she sat once again looking at the photo in the open folder.

"Hey you okay honey?" Piper sensed that something was off with the youngest.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just a lot going on down here" Paige explained

"You sound tired…you know you're working too hard."

"Well its important Pipe, not something I can put on hold" Paige said a little too harshly, and she knew it. "I'm sorry, things are just a little bad down here right now it isn't a good time"

"Well honey…I was just ringing to see if you wanted me to put you some dinner up."

"I don't think I'll be back for dinner," Paige said

"Well will you meet us at the club later?" Piper asked

Paige hadn't really spent time with her sisters in ages and the pleading in Piper's voice didn't go unmissed, "Pipe, I don't think that's going to be possible"

"Well, try?" Piper asked, "We'll have a laugh" All Paige could think about was how much she wanted to not laugh, how she wanted to go into the manor and let her emotions run free after having a day like today. "Honey we haven't spent a night together for so long…"

"I'll try Pipe, that's the best I can do right now." Paige said.

"Well, we'll be at the club, try and make it."

"I'll see how things go"

"Okay, Missy don't work yourself out its not good for you!"

"I'll speak to you later" Paige finished up the conversation, not wanting to have yet another conversation about her recently adapted work habits, conversations that had already at one point turned into an argument with the oldest.

"Kay honey" Piper eventually gave in, "Hope I see you later," with this it went dead and Paige put the phone down and looked into the file, although not really reading, just looking into eyes that identically mirrored that of the green eyes which had hurt her. But she had to get past that to some degree professionally anyway. Only when she was away from all this on her own, could she let her emotions take hold. Only then could she become immersed in her emotions.

It was twelve, midnight, or at least almost. 11:57 counted as twelve right? By this time Paige was slumped on her desk, her eyes blurred from reading tiny print over and over. By now she knew almost everything technical about John. There were small facts like he was allergic to strawberries, to big things like he almost died from pneumonia. She found a small picture of his sister, Maria, who had eyes as equally green as her brother's, but not her fathers brown hair, more of her mother's strawberry blond. She was very young in the picture, not much older than six. Another fact that interested her greatly was that his parents had divorced from each other and then gotten back together. There wasn't a date. Paige couldn't help but wonder if she was Nate's flame during the divorce, or when they were back together. She knew that it wouldn't matter anyway, that Nate was still a heartless jerk, and nothing would change what he said to her, or what he did to her. She looked around the office and, it was empty. No person in his or her right mind would want to stay this late. 'Of course,' Paige mused, 'I'm not exactly in my right mind, now am I?' She smirked to herself. Paige wondered whether she should stay at the office all night. She certainly had done it before. Her body told her no, and her back was aching for a bed. "Fine, you win." She said aloud. She packed the file into her bag, and picked up her jacket.

Paige yawned as she switched off the light, and locked the door behind her. It was a chilly night, and even with all the light pollution, she could see some stars. She could vaguely see Orion's Belt, and that was as far as she could go with constellations. To the universe, she was only one prick, only one little piece of a big plan. She knew this, but her problems felt like they could fill up the whole universe by themselves. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she unlocked her green Bug and drove home.

Paige tiredly walked up the steps to her house, wondering if her sisters were still at the club. She noticed Piper's Jeep out of the corner of her eye and sighed. Tonight she would have to deal with her sisters. Again. Paige tried her best to sneak into the house without anybody finding her. Of course, as soon as she hung her jacket up she just HAD to trip over someone's briefcase. She rolled her eyes; she was such a klutz. "Shit," She silently swore.

"Nice one." Someone said behind her.

"Leo." She was caught.

"Paige, why are you coming home so late?"

"I don't know father, why am I?"

"Don't give me that tone, young lady." Leo smirked at her, his own green eyes sparkling. She was relieved that his eyes looked nothing like Nate's.

"Why must you keep me locked up like this?" She laughed.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm just practicing my fathering skills." Leo grinned.

"Practicing? Is there something you're not telling me?" Paige looked at him suspiciously.

"See this is why you don't miss family meetings." Leo said, putting his arm around Paige's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"No one told me it was a family meeting. I know you're hiding something from me! Tell me."

"Hiding something from _you?_ Pot calling kettle black." Paige gave him a little glare. "All right. I can't really keep it in anymore, can I?" He paused, as if waiting for a drum roll. "Piper's pregnant. She told everyone tonight." He could hardly keep the pride off of his face.

'Shit!' Paige slapped herself mentally, 'that's why she wanted me to come home so bad.' "Oh my god! Congratulations! That's amazing!" She hugged Leo, and kissed him on the cheek, "So is Piper still awake?" Paige really wanted to see Piper and congratulate her. Maybe the baby would be a distraction from Piper wanting to know what was going on with her all the time. Plus, Paige knew she would be an aunt, and that thought excited her. She couldn't imagine having someone like Johnny in her family.

"Yeah, I think she is. Prue and Phoebe haven't given her any time to breathe. They're really happy too." Leo said, "Piper just wishes that you had been there when she told everyone."

"I wish I had too." Paige said, frowning. If she had known the news was this important, she would've come, but she would have to risk her sisters seeing her tears.

"Leo!" Phoebe stumbled in the room looking deliriously happy. "Come in and celebrate some more with us!"

"You better not be giving Piper anything to drink." He said, menacingly.

"Of course not Leo!" She giggled, "We're not THAT stupid." She turned her big brown eyes on Paige, "Paige! You're finally back! Geez, all work and no play makes Paige a dull girl."

"Gee thanks." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Prue used to be like that." She stated, "But photography did wonders for her life. You should try it." She staggered a little, "So you heard Piper's news did you?"

"Yeah, I did, where is she?" Paige asked, and got her answer as Phoebe dragged her into the sunroom, which was dark because of how late it was, still the laughter in the room lit it up. Prue was sitting with a glass of champagne in hand, and talking endlessly with Piper.

"Guess who's here!" Phoebe said, plopping down next to Piper.

"Oh, hi Paige." Piper said, not looking at her.

"Pipe! Oh my god, I heard your news! It's great!" She watched Piper stare at her, and finally break into a smile. Paige hugged Piper. "Hey baby!" She said, waving to Piper's stomach.

"It's so exciting isn't it?" Prue got up, and leaned her head on Paige's shoulder, "Our little Pip is growing up." She turned to Piper who was rolling her eyes, "We always knew you would be the first one to have a kid."

Paige felt like crying. She had been thinking of herself all this time, but there was something bigger. She could put herself and the case aside to be excited for Piper's baby. "So do you know when the baby is due?"

"Well, it's October now so," Piper did small equations in her head, counting on her fingers. "Somewhere around June, but I think the doctor said, late May, early June like June 5th." Paige pecked her sister on the cheek.

"Wow, a baby in June. I hear summer babies get in trouble easily." She winked at Piper.

Phoebe jumped in, next to Paige, "I hope it's a girl, so I can dress it in cute outfits." She giggled uncontrollably.

"That's the last time I share my good champagne with you!" Prue smirked, and turned to Paige, holding up the bottle, "You want some?"

"Well, only if it won't tempt Piper." She said, giving Piper a small smile.

Piper laughed, "That's what I've been telling them, and they're like oh, well, you can have cider. It's my baby that they're celebrating."

"I take that as a no." Paige giggled.

"Nah, help yourself. I'm too happy to be jealous of your drinking habits." She squealed as Leo put his arms around her, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We're," Leo planted one kiss on her neck, "Having," On her chin, "A" cheek, "Baby," He gave her a full kiss on her lips.

Paige felt jealousy flicker through her, but she knew Piper had worked hard to make her family happen, and she deserved this.

Paige threw her shirt into the laundry basket, and put on a big baggy one that said 'Med-O-Lark', her old camp. She picked up the baggiest pajama pants she owned, and put them on over her underwear. Paige peered at herself in the mirror. She saw the same person that she saw last time she looked. Her pale skin shown in the dark, and her normally red full lips were chapped. Her dark eyes had equally as dark circles under them, and her hair was thrown up into a bumpy ponytail, looking a bit ragged. She could remember the last time she had actually tried to look nice, with Nate. She had been obsessed with wanting him to like her, the way she looked. She wanted him to think she was beautiful. Usually with guys, Paige looked her best no matter what, but couldn't care less about her appearance. There was something about Nate that made her unstable. She disgustedly remembered the time when she had poked at the dimple in her chin, trying to make it disappear, because otherwise Nate would think it ugly. It hadn't worked, and Nate hadn't even noticed it, in fact, she was sure at one point that he complimented her on it. That wasn't the person Paige was. Although, at one point she was sure she loved Nate, she was almost certainly better without him. Almost.

She flopped back on her queen-sized bed that nearly took up a quarter of the room, and let her hair dangle off the side of the bed. Her sister's had gotten the bigger rooms, because they had been living in the Manor all their lives, and Paige was just a forgotten sister, waiting to be found. She wasn't the kind of girl to keep a diary, that girl was Piper, but if she had, the entry would be called, 'Top 10 Reasons My Life Sucks'. She could already think of the top five. "One," She said aloud, "I don't have a boyfriend. Two, my family thinks I'm dull. Three, I'm a bad person because I don't spend enough time with my family." She paused, twirling her hair with her fingers. "Four, the guy who I thought loved me, well it turned out he loved someone else. Five, I almost got kicked off my first case because I assaulted a guy."

The door creaked open, "Assaulted? Should I be coming near you?"

"Piper, hi." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hey Paige." Piper sat down on the bed next to Paige, whose hair was still dangling over the side. "Aren't you going to sit up?"

"No." Paige looked up into the warm face of her sister. Piper always cared about Paige, she had always wanted to become closer. She had almost succeeded in this, but then Paige shut her out. Again. "Hey miss mommy, shouldn't you be resting? It's almost one."

"I should, but I feel it's more important to talk to my sister about what's going on in her life." Piper played with her straight hair, almost nervously.

Paige sighed, she loved Piper, she really did, but it was just sometimes, she was too concerned for her own good. "Why?"

"Because, Paige! We feel like we haven't seen you in weeks. You stay at the office all day and night. Y'know, Prue used to do it, and she felt like her life was wasted in that office." She her placid face had a look of worry, "Paige, you're a part of this family. And you're going to be an aunt soon. What will my kid do without Auntie Paige?"

"He or she'll do just fine without me."

"I'm serious Paige, what is going on with you?" Paige was silent. "Okay, let's start with the assault part, what happened there?"

"Piper, why don't you just get some sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning?" Paige felt smaller under Piper's glare. "Ok. So I started a case today,"

"Congratulations." Piper smiled a bit, happy to know that her sister was going to share some information.

"Thanks. So I started it, and it's an abuse case about this boy. So I visited the boy in the hospital, and his dad was there, and he just grabbed me, so I hit him out of self defense." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, why did he grab you?" Piper asked, laying a hand on her non-existent stomach.

"He uh, knew me." She said, tiredly.

Piper looked at Paige, into her tired eyes and could sense the Pain, "He knew you?" She repeated. Paige nodded her head 'yes', as she looked up at the ceiling talking about all this made it so much worse, made it so much real. Sure, Piper, like all the sisters knew the pain that Nate had caused her mostly due to the fact they saw Paige at her lowest – an emotional mess. Not that she was much better now; she had just got better at hiding it from them, hiding it from herself.

"Talk to me" Piper said comfortingly as she lay down on Paige's bed, so they were face to face, she ran a hand softly through Paige's hair sensing the sister needed a comforting hand.

"Not that simple Pipe, I'm not even talking to myself right now." Paige explained, as she looked into the concerned eyes of a sister.

"Who was he?" Piper asked, lovingly, yet firmly.

"It's…" Paige pushed her hand through her hair again, and although she was tired there was know way she could do this without some help. "If we are going to do this do you mind if I grab a bottle of beer or something?"

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting right here" Piper said comfortingly sensing that this was a big deal for Paige, that there was something big going on right now.

Paige walked from the room, as she walked down the corridor she passed Phoebe's room to hear Phoebe and Prue still talking and laughing, still being happy. She lingered on the doorway a little, wondering why she had to go through this pain. Not just of the case, although this wasn't helping – it was like pouring salt in the wounds that were still open. She never before had let someone in so fast as she had with Nate, let him into her heart, her life she had given him everything. She looked up to see Leo stood looking at her from his doorway, "Hey dude, why don't you get over here and do your job, it's past there bed time in there… practice makes perfect!" she smiled lightly, a pain filled smile that she tried to cover up.

Leo knew that something was off, he had grown to know Paige as the sister she was, and he loved her in that way. As a friend and brother, he walked over and put a comforting hand on the sister's shoulder, "You're in good hands" He smiled knowing where his wife had gone, "Talk to her it'll help… her and you both. She's worried about you!" He didn't wait for an answer or reply; it was a statement, one to let Paige know that they cared about her. Leo gave her a warm smile before he turned to the door, he lifted his hand and brought it down rapping on the door firmly then he opened it a crack and looked in to see Prue and Phoebe sat on the bed laughing. "GIRLS! It's past your bedtime… GET some sleep and so help me… If I hear another word from you" He had his best authoritarian voice on.

Paige couldn't help but smile, she tapped him on the back, "Take it Piper's going to be the authority in the kids life huh? Dude face it once a pacifist always…"

Leo smiled at her, "Hey, they fear me" Paige looked past Leo, at Phoebe and Prue who were laughing at Leo looking over towards him.

"Oh yeah, fear!" Paige said as she walked away

"Don't walk away from me" He shot after he again with his scolding voice Paige shook her head as she hared Leo turn back to the sisters who were laughing and joking, happy and, wishing them a good night as they yet again congratulated him.

Piper looked up to see Paige walk in to the room with a bottle of beer open, and in her other hand a bottle of water. She threw Piper the water. The older sister who was setting on Paige's bed took the water, "Thanks."

Paige lingered back as she thought about running back to work burying herself in papers and files, and the case and never leaving again but she knew she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't keep running and maybe it'll help to talk about it. Just maybe she couldn't run from her sisters anymore she had to let them back into the heart which she had long ago frozen them out of – frozen everyone out of since Nate had hurt her so bad. She had to open up to them. She took a swig from the bottle as she lent against the now shut door, pulling the label off from the bottle as she spoke.

"I hurt you tonight huh? I pissed you off?" Paige asked, knowing the answer already, not needing conformation.

"Yeah a little, but I'll get over it. I just miss having my baby sister around" Piper explained, "I hate not been able to help her"

Paige had just detached the 'B' from the bud bottle and was well into the 'U' as she replied to Piper's words, "I can't even help myself" She explained, she looked up to her sister, "Why are they all bastards?" Paige asked.

Piper looked at her with a questionable frown, "Who?" She asked

"Men" Paige growled, with so much anger at the one word.

"There not all…" Piper offered, knowing that this was the score whenever a man hurt one of the sisters it was the job of the others to restore faith in them. At times, like with Paige, the job proved harder.

"You just got a good one" Paige explained, "Who by the way you should be with right now instead of in here with me"

"Honey, come lie down – You're tired" Piper could see it in Paige, the way she was acting, that was sleep trying to overcome her. Paige nodded, she couldn't fight it she was tired but she knew that if she slept she'd think back to a time when she was happy and wake up to this mess and that was never good. She walked over to the bed and Piper lay down and Paige took a seat next to her and lay against Piper who put a comforting arm around Paige's shoulders.

"So who is it? Who's the guy in the case… that has added to the belief of them all being bastards?" Piper asked as she held Paige close letting the youngest lean on her shoulder as she took another swig from the beer.

"Confidential…" Paige attempted, now not wanting to tell Piper who it was.

"Nice try, Paige were sisters. With us nothings classified…who?"

"It's… It's Nate" Paige explained reluctantly after a few moments of silence, "My first case is a case against my cheating ex"

Piper couldn't believe it, "Nate?" She asked, not needing clarification it just escaping involuntary in disbelief. Paige took a much-needed gulp of the bitter alcohol. She knew this wouldn't help much but it did a little, "And you took the case on honey…do you rally think that it's a good idea?"

"It's complicated Piper… The kid, I have to do something…"

"So is it Nate? Is he hurting the kid?"

"Who else" Paige offered, "I saw him stood there Pipe, and I swear to god it was like been kicked in the head. All the pain came back by ten. His wife, his kids- All the time and I didn't know. She's pregnant and all I could think about was if she was pregnant when I was with him… if…" Paige couldn't continue, she couldn't keep speaking anymore "He hurt me" Was all she managed as she lay with her sister.

Piper knew that Paige was holding back the tears, she knew there was so much pain and also knew that right now she didn't need Paige to tell her anymore. She had to comfort a hurting sister. She ran her hand over Paige's arm softly, "I'm here for you Paige…when ever you know that right?" Piper wanted to make sure the youngest did know that she had someone to turn to.

Paige nodded, she knew, always had but it was only now that she felt she could talk about this. Today she had given in, because she hadn't known what else to do. It was all so…unreal to her. "I loved him Pipe." Paige managed as a tear did in fact fall followed by more.

Piper hugged her sister as Paige buried her head into her sister's embrace and let her emotions free. Piper comforted the youngest that had been broken by that guy. She hated him for doing this. "I know you did honey- it's not your fault" Paige's body wrecked with sobs this been the first time in a long while that she had cried in front of her sisters, spoken to her sisters, let them comfort her.

Piper, after a few minutes noticed that Paige had stopped crying, she looked down to see she was running her fingers through the hair of a now sleeping sister. Carefully so not to wake her, Piper took the now empty and de-labeled bottle of 'bud' from her sister's hand, and put it on the side, turning the lamp off. The two were in a world of darkness. The moonlight flooded in, highlighting the two figures who were lay there, Piper holding Paige protectively.

The light that flooded through the window in the bedroom soon turned into that from the sun. Piper opened her eyes, noticing she was lying alone. She turned looking through the room for a sister, who seemed to be gone. She also noticed she had been covered with a blanket, the clock on the side said 7:05. Where was her sister, maybe in the shower, or in the kitchen? Piper had no idea. She pushed her hair back from her face as she sat up remembering the pain in Paige's eyes. She was concerned for the youngest.

Kyle Brody found himself wanting to fall asleep on his desk. He had been up all night asking that damn Nate questions, that Kyle knew Nate wouldn't answer unless his life were threatened. He hadn't gotten anywhere with Nate last night, except to find out what he already knew, that Paige and Nate dated. He didn't know when, or how close they had been, or why they had broken up, but he was determined to find out. It was just as an important piece of the case as the reason as to why John Parks was in the hospital.

He didn't know where exactly he stood on Paige, but he liked her personality and spunk. Kyle just wished that they hadn't met in such a forced, angry manner.

"Rough night?" Kyle spun around to find the woman of his thoughts, speaking to him with her arms crossed.

"A little bit."

"Well me too, so don't feel so bad for yourself." Paige stood near Kyle's desk, tapping her foot away, a hand on her hip.

"So why are you here again?" Kyle found himself smirking.

"Because I work with you." She huffed, and pulled a seat up to the side of his desk.

"Ah right, did your boss have anything to do with this little change?" Brody's eyes were sparkling. Paige had to admit that for such an air headed jerk, he was kind of cute when he smiled, the way that his lips curled up as if there was a secret beneath them. She shook her head, kicking those thoughts out. Brody was an annoyance.

"I'm sure you had something to do with it, Brody. Why do you even want me to be your partner anyways? From all you know, I'm a screw up." She giggled, her smile brightening up her face pleasantly.

Kyle looked at her seriously, and even with the sunlight streaming through the office windows, her pale skin glowed eerily. It reminded him of the moon. "Actually from what I've seen you're not a screw up. You're good with the boy, obviously are dedicated to this case, and even if you DO have a bit of a temper, that works. You're strong. It helps that you're pretty." He winked at her, and she frowned with disgust.

"So you want me to work with you so you can get into my pants." Paige put on a strange unreadable emotion.

Kyle looked horrified, "No! No, Paige! See, I can already tell, this is one of your faults, you jump to conclusions."

"What, so you think I'm jumping to conclusions with John's father?" Paige tapped her foot even harder on the solid floors of the office.

"Yes." Kyle Brody was a police officer. He could not, and would not be intimidated by Paige Matthews.

She shook her head, now her fingers were drumming impatiently on the wooden desk. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to work with you, Brody."

"Call me Kyle." He smiled, and opened a file. Paige shook her head. "I guess we should start doing some actual work, huh?"

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Paige asked, looking down at her duplicate of the file that Brody held.

"We make connections in the text. How bout we split this job up, like you'll have information about him, and I'll have info about his family. Then, we put together a list of suspects."

Paige shrugged, "Why not?" She gave him a warning glare, "But what you say doesn't always go, got it buddy?"

He laughed inside; he loved her ever-present spirit. Kyle put on his reading glasses, and tossed a pen to Paige, who caught it gracefully. He pretended to concentrate on the words, but the letters placed conveniently next to each other didn't make sense to him. He kept stealing glances at Paige, who was tapping her pen against her chin, and sometimes chewing against the end thoughtfully. She was a shear mystery, hard to figure out. Kyle Brody didn't mind that, he was always up for a challenge.

Looking down at the blank piece of paper, Paige wrote 'Suspects' on top. 'First suspect,' she scribbled down, "Nathan Lee Parks father of John Ricky Parks.' She scanned through the paragraphs, the typed lettering not helping her at all. They were only words, only a documented part of a boy's life. On their own, the words were pointless information, an array of facts. She looked for clues in the text, because in each and every word there was a part of the answer. There, lay in front of her, the answer. The only problem was, she didn't know how to get to it. She smirked, 'thank god I've always been good at puzzles.'

'Nathan…' Paige's own loopy handwriting stared menacingly back at her. She couldn't think of anybody who could've done such a thing to John, but Nate. She needed at least five suspects though, and tapped her paper, thinking for other people.

Paige tried to steal a glance of Kyle's paper, but just like in elementary school, Kyle was covering it up, and working intently. "Ok…" Paige whispered. 'Alice Maura Parks (maiden name Shalski)' The blue ink flowed with the words in her head. 'Mother of John Ricky Parks.'

She skipped down the page for other family members. Although they had been told that this was an abuse case, it wasn't clear abuse, and had been happening a lot, but had only been brought to attention now. Most likely, the person would have to live with the family, but it could be a school bully for all Paige knew. "Hmmm." Paige knew she was supposed to be studying only about John, but she couldn't build a suspect list without reading some information about the family members. In the Parks household lived Nate, Alice, John, and Maria, all the usual suspects, and someone else. She looked down at a small picture of someone who looked much like Nate, but friendlier looking. He had laugh lines crinkling near his eyes, and his smile was big, green eyes sparkling. He didn't look cold, like Nate had in his picture. This man was Will Parks, age thirty-one, Nate's senior by two years. She hated putting his name down on the suspect list, but felt she had to, because looks couldn't tell if this man had done anything or not.

"It's lunchtime, Paige." Kyle tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking up at him. "I was just zoning into what I was reading."

"No harm in that, it means you're working hard." Kyle picked up his papers and shoved it into his folder, "You wanna go somewhere for lunch? I mean, it sucks being crammed in here on a hot day like today."

Paige shrugged her shoulders, maybe he had good intentions, "As long as it doesn't end up being like a date I'm fine."

The two of them sat across from each other at a small restaurant, outside at  
a table that was sat opposite a park, due to the summer heat, the park had  
families sitting on the grass and children running around and playing. Paige was  
sat looking across at them, all happy and smiling – she hadn't felt like  
that in a while – happy. She played aimlessly with the bottle top in her  
hand turning it through her fingers.  
"Hard to imagine" She looked across the table to Kyle who had just spoken.  
"What is?" She asked,  
"That anyone could hurt a kid I mean you got to be pretty heartless" He  
finished as he looked into Paige's eyes.  
She held his gaze for a while but then with realizing she was staring into  
his eyes, which she had decided looked nothing like Nate's, she looked down  
at the bottle cap in her hands. "Yeah well there are some pretty heartless  
people out there" She spoke informatively.  
"It sounds like you have met your fair share"  
"And you haven't? No ones ever hurt you?" She asked,  
"Not as much as you." He said.

Paige looked up; a look of confusion crossed her face, "Hold up…Dude, are  
you trying to read me?" She asked  
"Yeah but it's pretty hard" He smiled back, "You're a tough one"  
"You have to be…in my…"  
"Line of work?" He asked, cutting in.  
"That too" She nodded.  
"Can I ask you a question with out you going off at me?" He asked leaning  
over the table towards her.  
"Depends what the question is" She explained, "And if it's work related"  
She added.  
"You don't like not being in control do you?" He said,  
"Is that the question?" She asked,  
"No it's not…" He said with a smile, "look we are going to work together  
right, and I usually like to know I can trust my partners…"  
"So what you don't trust me?" Paige shot.  
"No…I trust you, I don't fully understand you but…I trust you. I just don't  
get why you don't trust me." He explained.  
"Who said I didn't trust you…" Paige asked him as she looked at his eyes.  
There was something about them, something that told her there was so much  
more about that guy, and it did scare the shit out of her not knowing what  
he was thinking right now, not knowing it there was something behind the  
question. She wasn't the only one that was hard to read but something else  
in his eyes were kind of calming, and comforting.  
"What, so you do?" He asked  
"I never said that" She replied, leaning back in her chair and continuing  
to play with the bottle top, "Look it's kind of a loaded question how can  
you really trust anyone?" She asked, "I mean you work with all this crime,  
you see what some of these people are capable of… how can you trust anyone?"  
She asked him.  
"Because you learn to see the good in people, you learn to read them," Kyle  
explained.  
"You ever wrong?" She asked,  
"Sometimes" He explained, "You know this is the first time you've spoke to  
me without being all passive aggressive" Paige just looked across the road at  
the children, something made her want to tell him to back off and that he  
didn't know her but something agreed with him, maybe she was being passive  
aggressive? After a few moments she turned to him, "I think we should get  
back to work."

Back to the files, and the suspects and the stuffy office and the endless  
ways in which this guy could get off. How this may slip through their fingers  
if they didn't get this all done fast. Paige herself, had seen it soon many  
times, too many times. Not enough evidence, not enough reason, unable to  
convict…the possibilities of failure went on. Paige threw the folder on the  
desk and looked up at Kyle, "This is pointless we aren't going to get  
anything from these files…"  
"Yeah maybe we should call it a night" Kyle agreed as he threw his own  
folder shut and dropped it on the side, "So you get anything from that?"  
"Nothing" Paige explained, she stood up and took her jacket from the back  
of the chair and her mobile of the side, "I'll leave my phone on if anything  
comes up call me" She said offering him a half smile half professional nod.

As she walked out of the station she looked into the darkness, they had been  
working all day yet Paige felt they hadn't got any closer to this. She knew  
that Nate was behind all this all she wanted to do was put that guy behind  
bars where he belonged. Bring safety to that boy. She couldn't do this with  
files and paper… taking a deep breath she walked down the steps and headed  
towards her car.

Due to it being so late, it hadn't taken Paige long to get back to the manor,  
she showed up just in time to greet Prue as she saw her oldest sister  
walking from the kitchen towards the stairs to get of to bed, where any  
normal person would be at this time.

"Keep this up, it'll kill you" Prue said as she lent against the banister,  
"not now Prue, I've had a long day" Paige replied to her sisters concern as  
she put her keys on the side and her jacket on the coat hook.  
"I'm just saying…" Prue offered  
"Well how about you don't"  
"Take it you had a bad day?"  
"The worst…this case is kicking me and I'm already down" Paige explained,  
"How's things around here?"  
"Same as always…except you're not around much" Prue explained  
"Yeah tell me about it" Paige lent against the wall, "ever wanted to just  
sleep for a few weeks till everything was over and wake up to some kind of  
normality"  
"More often than you know…" Prue smiled, "But really you should pace down,  
get some rest…this isn't good for you"  
"Hey I could be at the office now… but I decided to come home to see my  
sisters"  
"LIAR…" Prue shot playfully, "Beers in the fridge and the CD players on  
standby. Some how knew that you were going to need it tonight."  
Paige walked forward, "You know me too well…night"  
"Night" Prue said hugging Paige, "And remember take care of yourself before  
you have a break down." Prue walked up the Stairs to bed and Paige headed  
for the kitchen, today had been one long day, and something was telling  
Paige tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.


	7. Know when to stop

**Hey guys! I'm finally back from camp! It was awesome, but enough about that. Here's some more Immersed Emotions, fresh from the press.**

**Laur- Hehehe I know your name now. Oh sorry, didn't mean to be creepy. I'm so glad you like this story, especially cause I enjoy writing it ;-) The reason Prue and Paige are in it at the same time is simple, Prue never died. And sadly they don't have their powers in this fiction. I find it hard to incorporate them in this kind of story. Right now the story that has their powers is Rehabilitation. So anyways, yep that's it, thanks for reviewing. **

**Who-Will-Change-The-World- I'm so glad you really like this story. I can only hope that it continues to please you.**

**Piperfairy- Hmmm… I think so… Although I sense some denial on someone's part. I won't say who though ;-)**

**Alright dudes, thanks for reading and reviewing, me and Totem appreciate that, it makes us happy, and happy people are more prone to write cool stuff, so thanks, the reason this story may be good, is cause of you. Woot. But don't ever stop lol. I'm subtle. Well anyways, I'm sure you don't want to be reading this chat, here's the story.**

She just wanted to run away somewhere. She wanted a getaway of some kind. Was that too hard a demand? Evidently it was. Paige was slumped down on the table of the kitchen, holding a half finished beer. She wasn't even happy with a beer. What she really wanted to do was go to a bar and drink G&T's all night long, and the only thing that stopped her was the fear of a bad hangover, and of course, her sisters. They would never agree to letting her out to a bar. She felt so restricted.

It wasn't just the case that was bothering her… It was Kyle. She had been thinking about him, even when she tried her hardest not to, he always seemed to pop into her mind. Paige was trying so hard to deny it, but it was obvious that she had developed some feelings for him. And that was what she had been fighting against. She couldn't… No she wouldn't give into her emotions for him, or her hormones for that matter. She took a swig of some more beer, and felt it burn in her throat as it went down. Maybe she had, had enough beer. After all, she was nearing more than three bottles.

To a normal person, maybe, this wouldn't have affected them as much. They could just shrug it off and say, 'its just work', but Paige's emotions were on the edge. She knew herself that with this much overload, she was on the edge of a breakdown.

"God," She said aloud, "Where the hell do they keep the real booze around this place?" Paige had only been living at her sister's house for three years. She hadn't even known that they existed, until she went looking for her real parents. Already, she knew her sisters pretty well, but not well enough to know where they hid the alcohol. She couldn't help but think it was a plot set against her, because her sisters had heard the stories of her party days. Hearing that almost every night Paige used to come home with some guy carrying her, probably was conducive to the fact that her sisters worried about her so much.

She went upstairs, giving up her search for booze. She went to her room, and collapsed on her bed. Her body needed sleep.

Paige was woken up by a sick feeling stirring in her stomach. She forced herself out of bed, using her night table as support. "Oh my god." She said shortly, and rushed to the bathroom, barely able to run. Thankfully, she got there in time, as she spewed the remains of last night's 'round' of drinks in the toilet. She let her knees give out beneath her, so that she was leaning pitifully on the porcelain of the toilet. Paige couldn't even think enough to scold herself for drinking. She felt another lurch in her stomach, and threw up again.

Tears stung at the ends of her eyes, as she tried to get up and miserably failed. Sobbing, she leaned against the edge of the toilet, and flushed it, watching the contents go down. She felt absolutely horrible, and there was no fixing this now. Once Paige had a hangover, there was virtually nothing she could do to fix it.

"Paige?" Paige closed her eyes at the sound of the voice. Her head felt like it was splitting in half. "Paige?" The voice came closer, and was therefore louder.

"Stop." Paige rasped, "Don't talk." She coughed a few times, and slumped further down to the bathroom floor.

This time the voice whispered. Paige could see Prue's dark hair in a blur, and reached up for her. Prue gently glided a cool hand over her face, making her feel a tiny bit better. Prue bent down next to her sister and whispered, "I'm gonna try to help you up, okay? You have to try really hard." Paige nodded, feeling like a little kid. Prue put her arm under Paige's to support her, and gently lifted her up. Paige groaned in pain, she put all of her body weight on Prue, because she couldn't walk on her own, her muscles were so sore.

Prue led her sister to the bed, and helped her down. Paige couldn't stop sobbing. "Alright sweetie, I'm just gonna cleanup the bathroom, and I'll be right there." Paige nodded again, and felt her head heavily crash into some pillows. Prue came back after a few minutes, "Wow, you're worse than Piper, and she's got morning sickness."

"Don't remind me." Paige tried to speak, but her sobs broke what she was going to say.

"God, I'll never forgive myself for offering you that beer. I didn't know you'd react this badly." Prue was off, walking around Paige's room, putting a cool cloth on her forehead. Before Paige knew it, her whole family was in the room.

"Leo, you know it's too bad you can't heal hangovers." Phoebe said, looking sympathetically at her little sister. She too was once an extreme party girl, and she knew what bad hangovers felt like.

"I know, and I've tried it. On you." He rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, it doesn't work."

"Work…" Paige mumbled.

"Oh no," Piper said in her motherly voice. "There is no way you're going to work today, missy Paige."

"But…" Paige protested, and then stopped. "Okay."

"See, this is what I mean. You really are sick. You didn't protest like a million times." Piper covered Paige with an old blanket.

"Let me get some aspirin for you." Prue patted Paige softly on the shoulder, "Don't worry sis, you'll be feeling okay soon."

"I'll make some of my special hangover healer." Phoebe said, and left to make the concoction.

"And I… I'm gonna- whoa, go to the bathroom." Piper rushed out of the room, quickly.

"Sweetie, do you need help?" Leo asked her.

"Nope." Piper yelled back from the bathroom. She sounded a bit unsure, though. "Help Paige." She yelled, and then slammed the bathroom door a little too forcefully behind her.

"Call work?" She weakly asked Leo, trying to lift her head up.

Leo gave his sister-in-law a little smile, "What's the number?"

"Uhh," She whispered, holding a hand to her head, "415-7139-6183"

"Right," Leo said dialing the number. Paige could here the sounds of the rings very clear, and her head started pulsing. "Hello is this South Bay Social Services?" Leo paused, listening to what the person on the other line had to say. "Oh yes, my sister-in-law, Paige is sick. Oh right, her last name, Matthews." He nodded on the phone, while Paige closed her eyes, pretending not to listen. "Yes, she is working on a case at this time. What case? Um, I don't know…" He looked toward Paige for help.

"The Parks case." She said tiredly.

"Oh, thanks," He whispered to Paige, and said into the phone, "The Parks case. Yes. Oh okay? And what's his number? Let me just get a pad of paper." Leo leaned over and grabbed a note pad and a pen from the night table. "415 803, uh huh, 9747? Okay, great. I'll call there."

Paige looked at Leo quizzically, as if to say, did I give you the wrong number?

"Oh," Leo says, "I have to call your partner to confirm. A Kyle Brody?"

Paige shook her head frantically, although it hurt a lot to. "Don't." She said.

"Why not? Paige, I have to."

"What's this?" Prue asked, coming into the room, and handing Paige some aspirin and a bottle of water. Paige took it, and gagged. "Slowly," Prue advised.

"For some reason Paige doesn't want me to call her associate at work."

"Then don't." Prue said, sitting on her sister's bed, stroking her hair.

"I kinda have to." Leo looked guilty, "To confirm with him that she's sick. Apparently it's important to tell him."

"Here, what's the phone number? I'll do it for you." Prue grabbed the note pad from Leo, and dialed the numbers. The dial tone noise made Paige want to vomit. Paige shook her head again. "Hi, this is Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthew's sister. Yeah. Yeah, um, she's sick. With what? Oh uh…" Paige gave Prue a warning look. "Yeah, a fever. Yep, I agree, too much stress. Well, it was nice talking to you Mr. Brody." She turned to Paige, "He says to feel better, and to get a lot of rest. And oh yeah, to not worry about the case, because he'll be fine on his own, and he'll manage until you get back." She paused, looking at Paige, "So who is this guy? He seems really sweet-

Piper interrupted, yelling from the bathroom, "Leo! Leo! I need you!"

Leo ran to the bathroom, saying, "Honey, you okay?"

Prue gave Paige a little 'yikes' face. Paige did her best to shrug. "So… The guy…" Paige shrugged again. "Come on," Prue whined, "If you can't talk, please write it."

Paige rolled her eyes, "H-he's just a colleague."

"Well he sure seemed to care a lot. Now I don't know if it was just the business I was in, but at Bucklands, none of the colleagues were that great, unless they thought you were hot, or they wanted something from you."

"It was just your business." Paige mumbled.

"We talking about guys?" Phoebe asked cheerfully, putting a class of reddish brown liquid next to Paige.

"Are you sure Paige is not going to puke some more if she drinks this?" Prue asked, wrinkling her nose.

Phoebe gave Prue her best glare, "No she is not. I swear this stuff works."

"If I can keep it down," Paige said, disgusted by the smell.

"Yeah Pheebs, what's in this stuff?"

"My secret ingredients now drink up." Prue helped Paige up, while Phoebe helped her drink the disgusting cocktail.

"Oh god…" Paige said, once she swallowed almost half of it.

"You're almost done." Phoebe coached.

"If I drink anymore of this…" She finally finished it, and collapsed back into the pillows, "That was awful."

"Well at least you can talk," Prue pointed out.

"My head still hurts."

"Hey," Phoebe said, "Give it time." She turned to Prue, "So what about guys?"

Her sister's finally left her alone, once she had convinced them, nothing was up with this 'guy', although she couldn't convince herself the same. Paige didn't actually think they were fully convinced, but it turned out that Leo wasn't really used to holding back Piper's hair while she got sick, and Phoebe and Prue somehow were. She yawned, her head still pounding, and her bone still felt like they were glued together with rust, but still she was tired. She fell asleep almost right away.

"Paige! Paige wake up!" Paige's eyes blurred, but she could still see Phoebe looking a bit guilty that she woke Paige up, but excited never the less.

"Wha-

"Someone's here for you." She said, obviously trying to be mysterious, but miserably failing.

"Who?"

"You'll see." She said, while Paige continued to frown.

Someone came in the room with flowers. It was Kyle. "Hey Paige."

"Uh… Hey Kyle?"

Awww isn't he sweet? And hot... Yummy? 

**Well tbc, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Sweet? Or pushy?

**Hey ya'll! This ones kinda short, but I promise, the update will be REALLY REALLY soon! (like REALLY soon), because it's summer and I have nothing else to do. Totem has stuff to do, but I don't because I have no life! Yay! Actually, I will have a life, once I go on vacation... But not now! YAY NO LIFE. Sorry for my mini no life rant there... Now lets get on with thanking those awesome reviewers!**

**Paige fan- Paige? Do something stupid? Nooooo. Lol, well maybe... Well probably. In fact, I think it's something stupid itself, in not going out with Kyle...**

**Vicki- I'm glad you love it ;-) xx**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Yay I'm glad you enjoy it! Oh yeah, about the 3 beers thing, I said more than 3 beers, cause I totally didn't know how many beers it would take to get Paige drunk ;-) lol. And no, it probably isn't from experiance, unless you count the time I ate some of that rum cake, but I think that it was from lake of sleep haha ;-) Anyhoo thanks for the review, and I love ur proboard site**

"Uh… Hey Kyle?"

"Hey there… flowers" He said, as she looked down. Paige sat up from where she was lay and rested her still heavy head on the headboard of the bed,

"They're lovely, thank you…" they were lovely, the yellow, and white flowers that he held in his hand, but why the hell was he bringing her flowers? "…You didn't have to," She told him.

He walked over and put them on the tabletop next to Paige's bed.

"You not offering me a seat?" He asked her as he sat on the bed next to her, without invitation. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he turned facing her.

"Better, thanks."

Kyle reached out his hand, and raised it up to Paige's face. She looked at him in confusion, "dude, why are you touching me?" She asked him, his hand on her forehead. She had to admit, it felt kind of good, and he had a warming touch, which she secretly welcomed.

He took his hand away, "They told me you had fever… seem fine to me."

Paige nodded her head, "Like I said, feeling a little better now" She was looking into his eyes; there was something in them that she couldn't quite read. "What is it Kyle, why are you sitting on my bed?"

"I was worried about you," He told her.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you being so defensive?" He asked her, "I brought you flowers which means you have to put up with my company…" He explained, "It's how it works."

"No how this works is…you'll tell me why you're here." She said, "What's happened?"

"Nothing…Hell, can't a guy come and see his work colleague?"

"No, not like this with flowers, which probably cost a pretty penny and…just this isn't normal work colleague practice." She explained.

"We have a practice?" He asked her, "Like a worker to worker code of conduct?"

"We do."

"No we don't." He said.

"Well we should get on, and top of the code of conduct list is no coming into…my room when I'm sick."

"What? I can come in any other time?" He asked, "Like when your not sick?" He smiled as she looked at him with rage.

"Okay rule one, you not in my room at all," She growled.

"I don't like that rule, and I highly doubt it's worthy of being rule number 1…"

"Dude, as much as I appreciate the flowers…and the wittiness…I'm semi- dressed, and sick and feel uncomfortable with you sat at the side of me. Plus I may very well be contagious."

"Paige, you said it yourself…you feel better." He smiled, "And you are not semi undressed…don't exaggerate. I was at the office all-day and realized that I was too worried about you to work. And you don't think that this is uncomfortable…move over and give me some more room."

"GET OUT KYLE!"

"What? I spent as you say 'a pretty penny' on the flowers don't I even get to make small talk and pretend that I care?" He asked.

Paige didn't know how to be acting right now, his smile – it annoyed her, yet calmed her, angered her, yet relaxed her all at the same time. And she was well aware that nothing in her head was making much sense at all. "Look, I work with you, this is unprofessional."

"Oh god, Paige I'm not doing anything…how is me sitting listening to your rants unprofessional? This is basically what we do at the office."

"OKAY, NOW YOU ARE STEPPING OVER THE LINE" Paige shouted.

"What line?" He asked her. He knew that maybe he was out of order, but he needed to connect with Paige, and maybe this was a drastic approach, but they needed to form a bond if they were to work together, and he wanted her to open up to him. Let him help her through the case not only professionally but also on a more personal level than partner. It's how he was used to working, and besides something about Paige…she was just different.

"The line I pre-drew many years ago when I started working…no colleague gets inside my bedroom…you are in here…therefore so past that line. Just go Kyle."

"Why don't you want me around? Not in the office, not on the case and not in your bedroom?"

"I think the last one kind of explains itself" Paige shot.

"You're a complicated girl you know that right?" He asked her, standing up – "And for someone with a fever you are being so cold. I know girls like you…"

"Well maybe you could go and annoy one of them- girls like me." She asked, "And what exactly is a 'girl like me'?"

"You're afraid" He explained, as if he was telling her something she didn't know. As if he was teaching her something - he walked in front of the bed and turned looking on her, "You're afraid to open up to get hurt…"

Paige looked at him, she saw that something again in his eyes, was it concern? She was unsure. "You're wrong," She said, just barely above a whisper, "YOU'RE WRONG!" the second time it was louder as she shouted at him.

"So what you're not afraid?"

"I don't do the answering of questions you know that." she told him.

"So what, you won't answer the questions I ask – like, where are you from? What's your dad like? Why do you hate working with me? Why are you so affected by the case? What music do you like?" He bombarded her with these questions. He was making her angry. She pushed the covers back from her and stood to her feet, stumbling a little – although she was a little unbalanced, she managed to stand her ground. It seemed that Phoebe's hangover cure had worked, though her head still hurt.

"Do you always push people? Till they crack? Do you always want to control them?" She shouted, "Hell, what makes you think that you can come in here and interrogate me?"

"Paige, look … I'm sorry…"

"There's a reason I don't do the question thing…because I don't want you to know Kyle - So stop fucking pushing me" She growled.

"You know what? I'm here because I'm worried about you…not because you are sick but because I talked to Nate today" He shot, "Maybe you need to start talking to me, tell me the truth, open the hell up so I know what I have to work with…"

"You talked to Nate, hell…If you believe anything he said, you're crazy" She didn't want Kyle to know exactly what had gone on with her and Nate, she didn't want anyone to believe.

"How about you tell me then Paige," He said, as he looked at the woman who stood in front of him. Even though she looked like hell he still had to admit, there was a warmth to her, he knew that right now he was hurting her, but he needed her to see if she didn't open up to this case… then this case would take her down and possibly could take down her career. "What was it between you and Nate, what happened?"

"Stop! STOP! I don't want you to ask me questions Kyle. Nothing happened between me and Nate, all you need to know is the case…and the case is all we talk about from now on!" She growled.

"What you don't get is this is affecting the case," He shouted.

Paige walked over and pulled her door open, "I think you better leave," She said, "NOW"

"Yeah…" He shook his head, and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to pass her he stopped and turned to look at Paige. He was standing in front of her now. "Hope you feel better" She just nodded her head. "See you tomorrow." With this he walked away – down, the manor. Paige just watched him walk away from where she was stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Prue asked him, as she looked at the guy coming down the stairs. All the sisters and Leo had heard the youngest and the colleague arguing.

"Yeah… I should be leaving." Kyle said as he came to the bottom of the stairs, he walked towards the front door, as he opened it he turned back to Prue, Phoebe and Piper. "Tell her that …I'm…sorry" He said as he then left the manor.

**Oh Kyle... What HAVE you done? Don't worry Kyle, we still love you (or at least I do), I just hope that Paige will still love you and understand... Come on Paige PLEASE?**


	9. A Heart To Mind

Hey people! Thanks for the review! Sorry it took us so long to update. Me and Totem, have had a lot of stuff going on, and haven't been able to get a new part out, but as a reward for waiting so long, this part is extra long! Filled with the sisterly bonding you all like ;-)

**WWCTW- hehe i gave u a nickname.. well an acronym. Hmmm, a flash back scene, good idea. Well I promise, that wasn't the last you saw of Nate. I'm glad you like how Paige is working. It's tough keeping her away from Kyle, because you just so badly want them to get together, but I mean, it's more conducive to the plot to do it this way. Still, its killing me lol.**

**Piperfairy- Oh yes, a friendship indeed, and I still love Kyle too ;-) a lot. **

**Jesusfreak- Oh yes, I write the story, but I can't control what the plot twists do, or what the characters choose. Okay, actually I can, but thats not the point. The point is that it wouldn't be a very good plot if oh yes, Paige just got together with Kyle and they lived happily ever after would it? Lol, but its killing me to not see them together. Keep reading tho ;-)**

**Vicki- Yeah, he is hot isn't he? drools**

Prue burst into Paige's room right after that. Phoebe and Piper wanted to come to, but Prue insisted that they couldn't, because Prue needed to talk to the youngest alone.

"So, what was that all about?" Prue asked, calmly, sitting on Paige's bed with her legs crossed.

"Nothing." Paige shrugged her shoulders, and pretended to be reading her magazine.

"It was about something. I heard screaming. In fact, we all heard screaming."

"Prue, I don't feel like talking right now."

"Paige… Sis… When do you ever feel like talking? I want to talk to you now, so you'll talk now! Got that?" Prue stared at her with ice blue eyes. Paige often wished it were her who had inherited those eyes, because they could make anyone give in to anything. Specifically, she could've forced Kyle out, and they wouldn't even ever needed to have this chat. Paige shrugged again. Prue's eyes were still looking deep into her mind. "So lets start this out, by who was that guy? Other than your colleague, I mean."

"He's my partner in the case we're working on." Paige said, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Is that just it?"

Paige felt her heart get heavy. She could admit to her sister that she might have feelings, or… She could run and hide forever, and when Paige thought of herself, she didn't think she was that much of a coward. But maybe she didn't know herself as well as she thought. "I-I don't know."

"Honey, it's a yes or no question. Do you have feelings for this guy or not?" Prue's face was entirely serious, and although it was mostly stony, Paige could see a small flicker of sadness come through Prue's cold stare.

Paige couldn't just shrug again. Prue had put her in a corner. "No." She paused, "Yes." Looking up at the blank ceiling, she felt nervousness flow from the tips of her feet to her head, and past her heart. "No." She shook her head again.

"Paige, you like him." Prue said, taking Paige's hands.

When Paige looked back up at Prue, there were painful tears in her eyes. "No…" She didn't sound sure at all.

"Tell me about him, Paige. Just what he's like." Prue whispered gently.

"He's… He's nice. Pushy I guess. Sweet. He cares a lot for me, but he's drilling into my head, and I-I don't like that." Paige let her head drop on Prue's shoulders. Prue reached up, and touched her slightly damp hair.

"He definitely seems nice. By the way, he told me to tell you that he was sorry when he left. What was he sorry for?"

"We had a bit of a fight. I told him that he couldn't be in my room, and he told me that he bought me flowers, so I should have to talk to him." Paige took a deep breath.

"Those flowers there?" Prue pointed to the yellow and white flowers that Paige had stuffed into the trash.

Paige gave Prue a guilty smile, "Yeah."

Prue fished them out, and put them very gently on Paige's night table, "You'll want these. Trust me."

"I guess I will."

"Can I just give you a piece of advice?"

"Do I have a choice?" Paige asked, almost laughing, but stopping herself in time.

"Not really." Prue paused. "So when I was working at Bucklands, I met a guy named Jack, who was partners with me. Sound familiar?"

"Yes." Paige rolled her eyes.

"I liked Jack a lot. Well, actually at first I hated him. He was so cocky, and yet so loveable. And by the time I finally admitted to him that I had feelings for him, our partnership was over, and I had quit my job at Bucklands. In my mind, I still wasn't sure of him, but in my heart I was definitely sure. Unfortunately I relied on my mind, and guess what?"

"What," Paige sighed.

"I changed jobs and never saw him again. A move I still regret now."

"Yeah."

"You know why Piper and Phoebe are almost never single anymore?" Prue didn't wait for Paige's answer. "Because, they keep their hearts open. We don't. That's how we're alike Paige,"

"I guess." Paige said, getting more uncomfortable with every word. She hated to be analyzed.

"So are you afraid of telling him your feelings because of your relationship with your colleagues, or is it because you are afraid of being hurt?"

Paige stuttered, "W-well, I-I mean, it's not good to have a relationship with a colleague. Y-you know… Cause what if we breakup? And things around the office will be hell…" She almost stared a hole through her white cotton duvet, she was so nervous.

Prue looked at her baby sister with those piercing eyes. She knew just what the case was. She was just like her, so afraid of being hurt after Andy died. She couldn't believe that at first she had thought that she and Paige were nothing alike, because they were really everything alike. Prue only said a few choice words, before leaving Paige's room. "Don't let history repeat itself." And then, she kissed Paige, and left, the door swinging behind her.

Paige studied the flowers that Prue left on her night table. He was so thoughtful, giving those to her. Each flower looked like it was picked in care. She smelled a bright orange one, putting it up to her nose, while closing her eyes, and letting the scent slowly waft. Her nose brushed against a piece of paper. She looked down at the flower quizzically, and slowly fished it out. It was a note, from Kyle. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster, and the nervous feeling, once again flickering in and out of her body.

_Paige-_

_I love working with you. Thanks for being such a great partner. Hope you enjoyed the flowers._

_-Kyle_

So why had she gotten all worked up? It was just a note telling her how great she was at her job. Not much. 'But,' she told herself 'You've only been working on this case for a little while. He said I love working with you. It's like the same as I love you.' Paige was officially horrified at herself. Not only had she been thinking these silly thoughts, but also she was analyzing his note to see if he really meant more. And she started crying. She had never been so confused in her life, not to mention, she had never felt all of these emotions at once. With her hand shaking, she gingerly put the note back on her desk, as if it were a piece of fine jewelry. Then, she got under the covers, so far under, like she did when she was a kid, and let the darkness, and the feeling of suffocation surround her. Maybe she could pretend she was in another world, like what she used to do with her best friend Glen when she was younger. Maybe she could just disappear, so she wouldn't ever have to talk to Kyle again.

She got out of bed, still feeling a bit dizzy, but threw on an oversized sweatshirt, and some sweatpants. She put her dark hair into a ponytail, and didn't bother with makeup. She wanted to take a walk, and figure this all out once and for all. If only she could get out of the house without her family seeing her. Out the window was probably her only choice. She couldn't believe it had come down to that. She felt too sick to be climbing out the window, and down a tree, let alone get out of bed. She gave up, and decided to go downstairs, a risky plan.

Walking quietly down the stairs, Paige decided to make a run for the door. It didn't work. Leo suddenly appeared in front of it. "Going anywhere? While you're this sick?" He smirked.

"Oh. I-I, I was just going for a walk, you know, to clear my head."

"Well why don't you stay inside for the time being. It's cold out there anyways, wouldn't want you to catch a cold," He said, putting his arm around her.

"I hate this fathering business," She muttered.

"Whats that?" Leo led her into the sunroom, where only Piper was sitting.

"Where are Prue and Pheebs?" Paige asked, looking around.

"They went to work. Remember?" The word work got Paige annoyed. There was no way she could go back to work tomorrow with her new found feelings for Kyle. Even if he liked her back, which she was sure she did, she didn't want this relationship to happen in the first place.

"Oh, right." She sat down next to Piper, "Why aren't you at work today?"

"They don't need me right now. But I should go down later."

"Can I come?" Paige asked, "I need to get out of the house."

"Maybe, if you're good." Piper smiled, and then gave Leo a little kiss on the cheek. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

Paige ran a hand across her forehead slowly. "I'm okay now. It seems that Phoebe's putrid hangover potion actually works. And how are you? I heard you puking your guts out over the toilet."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Same goes to you. But already, baby wants to give me as much morning sickness as possible, and I guess I just found out that morning sickness isn't actually literal with the morning part."

"Aw, poor you." She looked down at her sister's stomach, "I see that you already are causing trouble, and you're not even born yet," She cooed.

"I'm sure the little trouble-maker will learn even more tricks from its aunt Paige, and aunt Phoebe." She laid a hand on her stomach. "So that guy that came in. He was your partner? Hot stuff."

Leo cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'm still here."

"Oh, well you know, I'm pregnant, it's the hormones," She joked, rolling her eyes. As annoying as men were, blaming the hormones on everything, they could come in handy at times.

Paige gave a giggle, "You guys are too funny."

"So, is this guy going to be hanging around more often? Or is he just one of Paige Matthews's future cast offs?" Piper asked, smiling at Paige, who was not smiling back.

"He's my partner, okay?" Paige had obviously had enough. "Why is it that the moment a nice man comes in the house you guys are acting like I'm going to marry him?"

"Geez, Paige, calm down. I'm supposed to be the irritable one."

"Sorry," She said. "I guess I'm kinda touchy on the subject of Kyle."

"Well," Leo said, eyeing the two women, and desperately wanting to get out, "I'm gonna, you know… Do manly stuff. Or try to find a job."

Well," Leo said, eyeing the two girls, and desperately wanting to  
get out, "I'm gonna, you know… Do manly stuff. Or try to find a job."  
Paige watched as Leo left, she stared at the doorway for a while unaware she  
was doing so. It was only when Piper's hand moved over and pushed hair out  
of her face she was dragged unwillingly back to the real world. "Care to  
share?" Piper asked, "Tell me why that's such a touchy subject"  
Paige closed her eyes and fell back on the chair, it was a good question  
why was it such a touchy subject? I mean, had he physically done nothing to  
her, he'd just pissed her off because he had this way of knowing her  
without, KNOWING HER! And most stuff he said was so true. Still she didn't  
want to hear it, "I'm that obvious?" Paige lent back against her sister,  
"It's just this case it's beating me up inside" That was not a complete lie.  
"Paige you know you keep this up there's no way you'll keep living. It'll  
kill you" Piper explained, she looked into the tired eyes of her baby  
sister.  
"Some days it seems like a good idea" She confessed, closing her eyes, "You  
never wanted to just disappear…away from it all?"  
"Yeah try every time our lovely sisters start fighting" Piper smiled  
softly, she knew something was wrong with Paige, as they all did and Piper  
had a feeling that still somehow it was linked to Nate, that no good piece  
of shit that had hurt her baby sister so bad.  
Paige lay there in the safety of her sister for quite a while, then she  
spoke, "How pissed way he when he walked out of here?" She hadn't wanted to  
say it, she hadn't wanted to admit that she cared but she had, she did care.  
"I think he was more pissed that you two had fought" Piper explained,  
"Actually he seemed a little hurt, more so than I'd expect from your partner…you sure that's all he is?"  
"He's my partner, I don't do guys I work with…you know that. It's like a  
rule" She explained, "Look I said no talk of Kyle and I meant it…" Paige  
realized she had let her guard slip and began speaking of him. Not her guard  
against Piper, more so her guard against herself. She looked to the floor,  
"I think I'm going to go for that walk."  
"Okay, I'll be leaving for the club at about seven so…" Paige nodded,  
letting Piper know she understood. And with this headed off in the direction  
of the door.  
Seven o'clock rolled by, and Paige had stuck on some glad rags, nothing too  
fancy, just something to make her feel a little better about herself. Taking  
her jacket off as she walked into the club, she passed it over the bar to the  
bartender. "Hey Paige, long time no see."  
"Yeah, hey Luke, tell me about it" She smiled, "I'm all work lately."  
"Not good for you- you should find time to stop in here and see your  
favorite bar guy."  
"What is Rex here?" Paige smiled.  
"Oh don't go breaking my heart – usual?" He asked.  
Paige nodded her head, "Dude you know I love you" She laughed, "Plus Rex  
can't pour a pint, not like my man here."  
"You know that's right" He smiled, as he slid the bottle of beer across the  
bar top, "Enjoy."  
"Thanks" She smiled.  
"Rex is on leave for a week anyway, gone on holiday some place"  
"I see – very nice." Paige looked across the club, "Pretty packed tonight"  
"Yeah it is – we are busy tonight"

"Hey sisters and Leo" The oldest of the sister's fell down into the seat in  
the usual alcove at P3, Piper was sat next to Leo, and Phoebe across from  
where Prue just sat down next to Paige.  
"Glad you could make it, you're only an hour and a half late" Piper pointed  
out.  
"Had something important to take care of, I'm here now. Did you miss me  
that much?" Prue smiled, then she looked at Paige, "How do you feel?"  
"Much better, thanks."  
"Glad to hear it"  
"Yeah me too" Phoebe smiled, "Try not to drink so much next time you have a  
bad day."  
"Yeah, well I'm off to get the drinks everyone want?"

Paige took the tray off drinks, "Thanks" She smiled and then she walked  
towards the table, stopping briefly to see her family happy and smiling.  
Something she had missed been around over the past weeks. Still she couldn't  
begin to think of what tomorrow would bring, she couldn't deal with that  
right now, so she just headed back to the table. She placed the tray down,  
"Drinks are up" She handed them out.  
"Thanks Paige"  
"Thanks sis…"  
"no problem…"  
"We were just thinking of names for the baby" Phoebe explained, Paige  
nodded as she took a seat.  
"Really, oh good" She smiled.  
"Yeah I thought Grace" Phoebe spoke  
"Yeah but its not P" Prue pointed out.  
"Are there many P's left?" Leo asked.  
"Paige what do you think?" Piper looked over to her side where Paige was  
sat, Paige was looking across the club however. "PAIGE?"

Prue looked to Piper and then back to Paige, "honey?"

"NATE" Paige spoke in disbelief.  
"You want to call my baby Nate?" Piper asked. Then it clicked just what was  
going on and why Paige looked so panic stricken.  
The youngest reached for her phone that was in her pocket, "This is all I  
need," She mumbled.

"Paige, I need to talk"  
"No" Paige shook her head as Nate walked closer to her,  
He now grabbed the phone from her hand, "We're going to talk." He spoke  
angrily.  
"Dude, she said no, now back off" Leo growled.

Nate ignored Leo, Paige didn't hear Leo, all she heard was her heart beating, heat rising and the desire to teach this guy a lesson. "There's an investigation going on,  
go now before I call the police,"  
"You need to make this go away now, I never touched my son" Nate barked as  
he threw her mobile down on the side. "I love him."  
"You tell everyone that?" Paige asked, "The evidence shows different"  
"I'll kill you Paige, if you rip my family apart I'll kill you!"  
"Security" Piper stood up, "ROB! HERE" She called pointing to Nate. Paige  
was lost in Nate's evil eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" She spat,  
"It's not a threat Paige, it's a promise…you'll PAY!" He spat. Paige stood  
up, just as Rob got to them.

"Everything okay?" He asked.  
"You'll wish you never messed with me Nate…that's a promise." She reached  
over and took her phone from the side and dialed a number.  
"You bitch," He spat,  
"KYLE?"  
Nate turned and walked away from them all, back into the crowed and made his  
way out of the club.

**Tbc. O a note, I'm gonna be away for 2 weeks, so unless i update tomorrow, there isn't going to be an update for 2 weeks. Sorry! **


	10. Trust is a beautiful thing

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd get one last part in before I leave. I don't think this will be updated until 2 weeks from now :'(, but once I get back, I promise you I'll try to write some before school starts, and Totem's writing some write now, so it'll be up in a few.**

**Loved the reviews! They make me smile, and made me write more before I left, lol.**

Paige's hands were shaking, clenching the phone. "Hello?" Kyle asked.

Paige closed her eyes and achieved a full body calm. Her hands stopped shaking. Her voice now was even and smooth, as if nothing ever happened, "Nate just stopped by." She said, aware that her sister's were staring at her.

"Oh god, Paige?" He sounded worried over the phone, his voice more fretted than hers.

"Yeah, threatened me. You know, the usual." Paige had always been exceptionally good at repressing her emotions, but this, this she had never done before. She herself wondered what was wrong with her.

"What- what did he say?" Kyle said, too loudly into the mouthpiece of the phone, "Where are you? I'll come right now."

"Easy boy. I'm okay; I'm at p3. He just said he didn't abuse his son, said he didn't want me to rip apart his family, and told me I'd pay if I didn't clear up this legal mess." She sat down, next to Piper, who was eying her strangely.

"Paige, what's wrong? You sound- different."

"He can't hurt me. He won't hurt me anymore than he already has. I don't care anymore. Nothing even matters." She took a light sip of her G&T.

"You're scaring me."

"Kyle, I called you, because first thing tomorrow, we're going to solve this case. I don't care if it takes every bit of strength we have. I don't care. We're going to lock him up. I promised him he's not to mess with me, and I don't break promises. I'm not a liar." She gave a little chuckle, thinking of how much she had lied to Kyle lately, "Well, not that much of a liar."

Kyle loudly sighed into the phone. "Paige, get some rest. You shouldn't even be out today."

"Really, Kyle, I wouldn't if I were you. What was that saying? Oh yes, treading on thin ice?" Paige had never felt this in control of herself, and she had never felt as little feelings as she felt now. She was empty, except for her confidence. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing, but she was leaning towards good. She liked the feeling of control.

"Sorry." He sighed again, "I'll be there tomorrow. Paige, we're not going to solve the case, but I'll tell you, we'll add to what we know. If anyone's going to lock up that bastard, it's going to be you and me."

"Bye." Paige, pressed the off button, and turned to her sisters. "Sorry about that, guys."

Phoebe scooted next to Paige, and hugged her, "Honey, who was that?"

"On the phone?" Paige asked.

"No, who came in." Phoebe sounded worried.

"My ex, Nate."

"What was he ranting about?" Prue asked, stroking Paige's hair, gently.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. He's the prime suspect of the guy who's abusing this kid. Well, his son." Piper's security guy, Rob, came up to Piper.

Rob looked at her, "I'm sorry we couldn't get him out fast enough. What was that about?"

Paige turned to Piper. "You tell them, I think I'm gonna go home."

Prue got up with her, "Oh no, not alone you aren't. I'm coming with you."

Paige shrugged, "Whatever you want." She left the club, with Prue tagging on behind her.

"I'm worried about her," Piper said, as they left.

"Paige, tell me about that guy." Prue said, getting into the front seat of the car.

"There isn't much to tell. We dated for a while, and he was married… That's about it." She lay back in her chair, and enjoyed the view of darkness, pouring down on the Jeep.

"Oh, it was that Nate guy you were seeing awhile ago? Honey, that was a big deal. I remember how hurt you were. You really loved him."

Paige shook her head angrily, "I did not love him, Prue. I didn't."

"Ok." Prue shrugged. The whole rest of the ride was silent.

Paige got dressed quickly the next morning, bright and early before her sisters woke up. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror, and then ran down the stairs, and out the door. She turned the ignition in her car, and left for work. She had never felt so empty in her life.

Kyle was waiting for her when she got to Bay Services. He shyly came up to her, his green eyes not on her, for once. "How are you doing?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"Never been better." Paige started up the stairs, adjusting her bag on her shoulders.

"Look- I'm sorry about yesterday."

She didn't turn around. "It's all done now. Forgotten." She unlocked the door to her tiny new office, and sat down in one of the chairs, immediately looking through a file. "It has to be Nate," She muttered, "There's no one else who could've done it."

Kyle was still at the door, watching her. She had no idea how beautiful she was when she was insane, that was all that was going through his mind. Her dark hair fell over her eyes, as she was hunched down, reading the file for the millionth time. He thought he had dreamed of her last night, but he couldn't remember exactly if he did.

"Kyle," She said, with no more emotion apparent in her voice, "Sit down, and get to work!"

He decided something had to be done. He walked next to her, and then stopped himself. Something professional had to be done. "Paige, I need to tell you something," He started.

She stopped, and looked at him, with her face placid. "What?"

"I've kept it in for too long."

And just like that, Paige's lack of emotions ended. Her heart beat; Kyle had taken her out of her trance. She wondered about the possibilities. Was he going to announce his undying love? Was he going to kiss her? Was she going to fight it off? "Wh-what?" Kyle noticed that her placid cover had completely changed. Now something strange came over her face. He couldn't quite identify what she was feeling.

"Well, you know when I was questioning Nate?" He asked. Paige only nodded. "Well, he said a few interesting things to me, about your relationship, which made me believe some things about this case, and about you." There were tears in her eyes. Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make her any sadder. "Paige, what's wrong?" Paige shook her head, trying to shoo the tears away. "Paige, you can tell me. We're friends now, aren't we?" Paige nodded. Kyle put one arm around her, and found her against him. He felt her breath against his chest, her damp hair under his chin; he felt warmth. He was hugging her now, watching her sob. "Shhh, it's okay."

Paige felt right in this place, breathing in his scent. She sobbed some more, about the fact that, he was just as much about the case as she was. He got over his feelings for her. Now there was a painful feeling in her heart, did he ever even have feelings for her? She had just noticed how handsome he was, with his lovely eyes, dark mussed hair, and half smile. She, on the other hand, was a wreck, falling for a guy in only a week? That wasn't like her. She heard his voice again, this time it echoed through his chest. It was deep and rumbly, "Paige, what's going on?" They broke from the embrace.

She looked him straight in the eye, "It's just- W-well, go first. I want to hear about what Mr-r. P-parks said."

"Are you sure?" He asked, calmly, absentmindedly rubbing his hand along the curves in her back.

Paige shivered at his mere touch but nodded, "Ya."

"Well, okay. He said that you guys had gone out, which had already been pointed out, but he said that you and him had a special relationship. He told me, angrily of course, that all he wanted was a quick um…" Kyle stopped, thinking of what to say.

"A quick screw." Paige replied, without a stutter. She mimicked Nate's voice, "Because his wife wasn't giving him enough." She only concentrated on Kyle's hand, moving gently across her back.

Kyle had never witnessed Paige this vulnerable. "Uhh, yeah." He smiled at her, even though he certainly wasn't in a smiling mood, "He- he said, that you were a difficult girl, but he always liked that in someone."

Paige's eyes narrowed, "He never would've said that to you. That isn't like him. Especially since he hates you."

"Okay, well he didn't say it like that, but I got the jest of it, you know, between all the swearing."

Paige let herself slip a little teary giggle, "So this… Is only what you think he said?"

"No, I know he said it, trust me. I have an uncanny way of knowing what people mean," He said, a bit too arrogantly.

"Right. So what did you think he said?"

"Well, he also said that you ended up falling in love with him, and he started falling for you…"

"Were those his exact words?"

"Okay, these were his exact words," Kyle put on a strange face, and said in a strangled voice, "Goddamnit! It wasn't supposed to get like this. Get yer hands off me officer asshole!" That caused a chuckle from Paige, and Kyle continued, "It was only meant for a bit, I don't know what the fuck happened. Urgh! Now she's about to ruin my family, cause she fell for me. Can I help it if I'm that good looking? I mean, I guess she was a hot chick, and that the sex was great. But I'm married; I've got a goddamn family! Why the hell is she ruining it?" Kyle took a deep breath, and looked at Paige, who was laughing at his bad impersonation.

"I know all this stuff. It's his fault he even got into it."

"Well, I didn't know it, and it helps now, with the case. With getting to know you, and why you were so closed." He took a deep breath.

"Well, now you know more about my romance life, than I cared to share." Paige said, pretending to shiver. "Anyways, what do I have to do with this case?"

"You can help, trust me."

Paige looked into his eyes now, "I do trust you." It was the best thing Kyle had heard all week.

**Yay. Now their relationship is even more complicated! Woot! Well then... I must be off, I hope you enjoyed! If Totem finishes today which is unlikely because of her work, I'll get another part up! (Don't ya hate being on a deadline, lol?)**


	11. Not very sober

**Ok guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I finally got back, so hopefully the updates will be frequent. School starts for me tomorrow, so I dont know how much homework I'll have but I'm sure it'll be a lot. Hate homework.**

**Lol, so anyways we hope you like this chapter and we'll try to update soon.**

**Who will change the world- Lol you gotta get a shorter name! Jk WWCTW thats you! Lol, anyways I hate deadlines too. It bugs me so much. Thanks, I did have an awesome trip ;-) **

**Paige fan- Woohoo to you!**

**Piperfairy- Well, we're getting there... Soon. Probably next chapter... Wooo!**

Now she was sitting closer to him, and they were sharing their ideas. Paige felt a little bit better, "So, I think we've gotta visit Johnny sometime soon."

"I agree. He's not in the hospital anymore, but he's on constant watch. Has anyone questioned the mother?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I think Lila. She was free, so she was helping us with the case. She said the mother seems fine. A bit angry, of course, and also angry with her husband, she said he wasn't reliable." Kyle nodded, making notes on something. "I think sooner or later, we should get a confession out of Johnny."

"Even if Nate isn't the abuser, not that that's very likely… He definitely is hiding something from us." Paige unwrapped a piece of gum, and began chewing it.

"Don't you want lunch?" Kyle asked, looking down at the gum wrappers, she shook her head.

"Nah, not hungry"  
"Well, I don't know about you – but I'm sick of the coffee out of that  
machine down the hall, so how about I take you out of this god damn office  
because I think we've got all we can from these files and we grab a cup of  
real coffee on the way to Johnny?"

Paige thought a moment, but Kyle knew it wasn't about the coffee, he waited  
giving her the time she needed – She nodded her head, "Okay then, black and  
no sugar."  
"Come on then" He was just glad that right now she wasn't closing off to  
him.

"Your sister wanted to kill me the other night" He laughed, "All three of  
them did when I walked out of that place"  
"Yeah well you don't fight with just one of us" Paige explained, "We take  
it upon our selves to tag it up. You take on one of us you take on all of  
us," Paige took a swig from the take away coffee she was holding in her hand  
as they drove threw the streets towards Johnny's.  
"They're pretty protective?" He asked.  
"OVER protective" Paige explained.  
Kyle looked across at her; a feeling overcame him when he looked at her  
smiling face, a warm feeling…  
"What?" She asked.  
He shook his head, "nothing" He looked back out to the street.  
"No what?"  
"I'm just glad we're not biting my head off right now." He explained.  
"Yeah well…right now I kind of need all the big, strong, handsome cop  
friends I can get my hands on."  
Kyle laughed at this, "You want to get your hands on this handsomely strong  
cop guy?" He asked, "You think I'm handsome?" he continued.  
"Look, that guy wants to make me pay all I'm saying is that a strong cop  
guy to protect you isn't something you turn down when people are throwing  
out death threats. Don't get so cocky dude," She said as she slapped him on  
his arm.  
He continued to smile and threw a laugh he spoke, "Well this HANDSOME cop  
has your back"  
"GOOD TO KNOW!" She told him, more she growled it.  
"Paige." He grew more serious now, "I promise I'll protect you."

Paige just glanced into his caring eyes, she hadn't felt this safe in ages,  
she was court in something as she looked at him, court in his words – she  
nodded her head – "Thanks" She smiled, meaning it. Nate was a heartless  
bastard in her opinion – he not only cheated on this family, used her and  
also beat his kid but he had threatened her - For her there wasn't a  
question of who did this? But a question of how she could prove it?

"Okay well we're here" Kyle pulled the car to the roadside, his voice  
cutting into her thoughts.

"So where is our little sis?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the living  
room with the bottle of water and sat next to Piper on the sofa. Prue was  
sat on the chair with a magazine in hand –  
"Our little sister has yet to show." Prue spoke not even looking up from the  
text she wasn't to interested in.  
"That girl is going to break…she needs to slow down" Piper stressed as she  
looked at the fire in front of her – "It's nearly half ten and she isn't  
home…I mean what time did she leave?"  
"It's this case" Phoebe explained, "It's ripping into her" she stopped  
herself when she took a drink from the bottle.  
"One question – why the hell are they letting her work on this god damn  
case if she's so emotionally involved in it?" Prue asked now throwing the  
magazine to the table where her feet were rested and looking to her sisters.  
"I mean, that guy hurt her… I know neither of you have forgot about the  
nights she cried herself to sleep and drank herself stupid…"  
"She fell hard for that loser." Phoebe put in.  
"Yeah and he used her and broke her… god, she'll burn out if she doesn't  
slow this down" Piper finished.

"You know I don't get why she does a job like this…she literally puts  
herself up to be hit with all this emotion". Phoebe began.  
"She feels like she's got a purpose…she feels like she can help…"  
"Yeah help others" Piper cut Prue off.  
"You know she wouldn't have this any other way…we just have to be here for  
her if she crashes." Prue explained.  
"When." Piper corrected. Before anymore could be said the phone rang.

"If its Paige tell her to get her butt back here" Piper growled. Prue leaned across and took the Phone of the coffee table in front of her.  
"Prue," She spoke  
"Hey, this is Kyle Brody, I work with…"  
"my little sister"  
"Yeah, I know it's late but is she around to have a word with me?" He asked.  
"Wait, she's not with you? On the case?" Prue asked  
"No…she hasn't been with me for over six hours after an incident…are you  
telling me she's not back yet?" He asked, he sounded worried, confused  
and angry at the same time.  
"Incident, what kind of incident?" Prue was worried now. Both Phoebe and  
Piper knew something was wrong just by the tone of Prue's voice and the look  
on her face.

"Hey, can you put another one in there and pass me another bottle?" she  
slurred.  
"Paige, I think maybe you've had enough… this is your last bottle and then  
you give me your keys and grab a taxi or you crash in the office. Got it"  
The guy who was stood on the opposite side of the bar to where Paige was  
slumped.  
"Mm, yeah, yeah…" She mumbled, "You know what, you're the kind of guy that  
I think I should hook up with – a nice guy … a guy with lots and lots of  
beer…" She smirked.  
The guy had to smile, he slid another beer to Paige, "Damn it" He sighed,  
"Paige, your drunk and your sisters' are going to kill me"  
"No, no one kills you- you're my guy" She took a swig from the bottle and  
placed it back on the bar.  
"Yeah well some how I don't think my girlfriend will like you calling me  
that"  
"Yeah well it's a step up from being with someone who's got a wife" Paige  
mused over that little fact bitterly.  
"I'll be back soon just… don't kill yourself while I'm gone okay?"

He walked threw the crowed to the back office and dialed a number, and then  
he waited for an answer – "Hey, Piper your sister's here."  
"Oh god, thank you" She sighed in relief.  
"Don't thank me yet, she's pretty drunk I'm going to put her in a taxi  
after this beer"  
"Thanks" Piper sighed, "I owe you, keep an eye on her?"  
"You know it"  
"How is she?"  
"Seems a little down" He explained, "Don't worry, she'll be fine"

She reached for the door and pushed it open, only to find that the lights  
were still on and the voices of her sisters and Leo were heard in the other  
room. She ignored it and tried so very hard to shut the door quietly and  
make it up the stairs but she suddenly felt the need for another drink. The  
door shut less than quietly and she rested against it taking a few deep  
breaths to try and stop her lightheaded felling. It was then that she  
seemed to remember what had drove her to this, she reached into her pocket  
and pulled out the torn photograph – and looked down at- looked at the image  
before her and it made her angry. She didn't care if her sisters hared her  
now, there was something inside that actually wanted to go into them and  
fall into there arms and cry away everything –  
The pain, the hurt, the confusion – it all-

"Hey there another late night?" Leo's voice sounded as he came down the  
stairs, "They're worrying about you in there."  
Paige tuned slowly looking at him, "I'm going to bed" She told him, she  
walked forward hoping that she could hold her own weight at least until she  
made it up the stairs but she really had drank too much tonight – having lost  
count at the eight bottle and the fifth shot. She stumbled into him and he  
caught her – "Wow, Paige"  
She brushed him away, but as she continued something fell to the floor. Leo  
watched her unsteadily clime the stairs before bending down and picking up  
what she dropped.

"She's home" Leo spoke as he walked into the living room, "and something  
tells me that she's not going to want to see any of you tonight!"  
"Yeah well to bad" Prue stood up about to head of to her sister, but Leo  
stopped her –  
"Prue, she dropped this when she stumbled into me" He handed her the torn  
up Photo.  
Prue looked down at it – "Damn it…"  
"What?" Piper asked worried,  
"THIS" Prue held up the photo,  
"That's her and Nate" Phoebe spoke  
"I'll go talk to her" Prue sighed.  
"Prue make sure you TALK… I know your worried but don't fight with her okay"  
Piper warned, Prue just walked out of the room.

Leo walked over and sat next to Piper putting his arms around her waist he  
rested his hand on her stomach. "Damn it…what's happening with her?" Piper  
growled.  
"Do you think she still has feelings for him?"  
"Who NATE?" Leo asked  
"yeah Nate…"

Upstairs Prue knocked on Paige's door, "Sis, can I talk?"  
"NO" Came Paige's obviously drunken slur.  
Prue just pushed the door open, "Too bad, we are going to talk…" She shut  
the door and then looked at where her sister was lay on her bed, "I was  
worried about you tonight, we all were"  
"I'm a big girl Prue" Paige spat,  
"Paige I'm really worried about you, we all are don't you see that?"  
"Yeah, I see everyone's worried about lil old me. Prue I'm not up to doing  
this now…" She reached across to the bedside table and knocked of most of  
the stuff as she tried to reach the clock.  
"Well too bad, what happened today? At work?"

"Kyle" Paige growled, as she lay back on the bed,  
"You going to answer me?" Prue asked  
"Can't CONFEDENTAL. Can't talk about the case"  
"You can when it's doing this to you"  
"Doing what?"  
"This, god damn it Paige, you come home drunk and expect me to be okay…talk  
to us"  
"Kyle said you walked out on him, said he hadn't seen you since about  
five…where did you go?"

"Park and the bar…is that okay?"  
"You're hurt Paige I know that…"  
"No you don't know Prue…YOU HAVE NO IDEA what it's like to see a kid in a  
home where he's getting kicked around, knowing that there's nothing that you  
can do to help without evidence. It's staring you straight in the face but  
because I don't have evidence I have to watch over and over again as this  
KID gets hit…and eventually It'll go so far that he'll be killed. And I  
didn't, or couldn't do a god damn thing"  
"You're hurting because of what Nate did to you, he hurt you Paige, why are  
you pretending that you're okay with that?"

"Long time ago…" She said vaguely, "So long ago, and Prue it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter. It matters to you. I know it does." Prue said, stroking her sister's hair gently.

Paige threw Prue's hand off of her, "Stop it!" She screamed it so loud, that even she was surprised it was her own voice. She looked up at Prue, her head on her pillow, "Don't care so much…"

"Paige, honey," Prue's icy cold eyes were warm with gentleness. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? With what, me? There's gotta be something wrong with me. Something so wrong with me." Despite Paige's many drinks, her voice was still crystal clear, except for the once and awhile slur.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Prue said, a little uneasily.

"Yes there is! Oh fuck!" She lay back on her bed, turning aimlessly over the sheets.

Prue put her hand firmly on Paige's shoulder, and no longer sounded warm, "Paige, you need to stop this now. You need to take better care of yourself. You need to stop tiptoeing around us, as if the truth doesn't exist. Up until now, I've tried to be patient with you, hoping this would end, but obviously, you need a little pushing around first."

Paige sat up slowly in her bed, and turned to Prue. There were angry tears striding down her face. She looked at Prue with hatred, and to Prue's surprise punched her in the stomach. "I." She said, hitting her again, "Hate." She didn't even see Prue anymore; all she saw now was a blur in front of her, trying to get control of her. "You."

Prue's voice was hard, as she grabbed her younger sister's struggling hands. "No you don't."

Paige continued to punch her sister's knuckles, "Yes! Yes!" She said, sounding quite insane, "Stop lying to me! Stop acting like everything's okay!" She screamed.

Prue saw this as one more chance to gently control Paige, and if it didn't work, she saw it as trouble, "Paige, listen to me," She said, in her hard but all together soothing voice, "I know you don't really hate me." She struggled to get Paige's hands off her, "You have been having a lot of trouble, I know, and I just wish you would let me help you. It really doesn't help that you're a violent drunk. But I know you don't hate me, sis. There may be someone else, why don't you tell me who you really hate?" Prue asked, even though she realized she was on very thin ice.

Paige slumped into Prue's arms, hitting her head hard on Prue's chin. Prue winced but didn't say anything and held her baby sister's sob wracked body. She could feel that Paige's body was shaking violently, and she held on tighter. "Shhh, sweet girl."

In a sobbing voice, Paige screamed hoarsely, "I hate Kyle." She sobbed again and hiccupped, "So much."

This wasn't at all what Prue had expected, "Why do you hate him? Has he hurt you?"

"Yes, b-badly." Paige sobbed some more into Prue's shoulder, and Prue jumped a bit as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Oh my god, did he bruise you? Is that what this bruise came from?" Prue suddenly noticed a bruise on her sister's pale skin. It was black and blue and looked like it hurt.

Paige shook her head, "I w-wish he h-had done that. I-it would've been s-so much e-easier."

"Sweetie, I'm not understanding?"

"H-he made me love him. He made me w-want him. H-he made me m-miss him." Paige did not once pick her head up from Prue's shoulder.

Prue was surprised at this. She knew there was something between Paige and Kyle, but she didn't expect it to be like this. "And why is it not okay for you to love him?"

"I-I c-can't. J-just can't."

At this moment, Piper and Phoebe chose to creak the door open. They looked at Prue with one question flashing through their heads, 'what's going on?' They approached Paige and Prue as cautiously as they could, and sat down on the bed. Paige lifted her head. "No, not you h-here. I-I can't deal…"

For a while everything was silent, except for Paige's hiccups and trying to get herself together, it wasn't working. The other three sisters whispered amongst themselves. "She's drunk herself silly," Piper said in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe nodded gravely, "Been there, done that. Boy she can hold her liquor good."

Prue hit them on the shoulders, "Guys, stop, we were getting somewhere with this girl."

Paige looked at them all with hatred, "So what, now I'm jush a head case to you? Something you feel obligated to fixsh?" She said, slightly slurring, and shaking her head, "I should've known better than to trush you."

**7 pages! Don't you feel lucky? TBC lol. Well, at least she admitted something...?**


	12. Another Blow

**Urgh something's wrong with the layout! Hmmm… Ok I think i fixed it, sorry for the trouble!**

It was silent again, and the sisters looked on while Paige tried to steady herself and get up. Phoebe stopped her, with a determined look on her face. "Paigey. We love you, sis, but it's killing us that we don't know you anymore. You always seem to be in pain, and I know you haven't been with us long, but you're our sister, and by now you should know that in this family, if you're having trouble, you lay some of the load on your sisters. Why can't you just tell us what's bothering you?" If Paige had been sober, she would've thought of something like, 'Well, that's easy for you to say, the only thing you're not selfish with is sharing your problems.' and as much as Paige would've loved to say that in her pissy mood, she couldn't, because of course, she couldn't even think straight.

She stopped walking, but then got a move on to the bathroom, and got sick in the toilet. She could hear Prue saying, "I'll go in."

And Piper saying, "No I will."

"Better not, Pip, you'll just get sick too. I will, don't sweat it Prue." Phoebe barely even knocked, and went right into the bathroom, where Paige was throwing up. She knew her job, as she held her sister's hair back, and whispered comforting things in her ear.

Paige had slumped on the floor next to the toilet, and was on her knees. Phoebe stroked her cold hands, "Sis, we need to help you. Just let us." Paige gave in and slumped into her sister's arms. Phoebe, with all her might carried, or dragged Paige back to her room.

She laid her on the bed in front of Piper and Prue. "Looks like we have some work to do."

"No kidding," Answered Piper.

When Paige woke up the next morning, she had the feeling of a hangover creeping over her. She didn't want it to be like last time, so she tried to roll out of bed to get some aspirin; instead, she rolled straight into Phoebe. "Ow," Phoebe mumbled.

Paige, with great effort, sat up. Piper was on her other side, and Prue was sleeping on the floor. She didn't quite remember what had happened, but she had a strange feeling that it wasn't good. "She's up!" Prue said, getting up, and waking her sisters. "Paige, you're going to tell us the truth. No excuses will get us away this time."

"Wha? What happened?"

"Lots of stuff. But mainly, I have reason to believe that you love a Mr. Kyle Brody."

"N-no."

Phoebe bounced on the bed, causing a nauseous glare from Piper. "Sissy, a drunken rage never lies." She put an arm around her.

Paige, despite not feeling well, hit herself on the head, "I'm sorry, guys."

"What is there to be sorry about?" Piper asked, looking Paige straight in the eye.

"For me being such a screw up. I'm sorry I'm ruining your lives."

"Don't be silly, Paige," Prue said, gently, "Now you're starting to sound as dramatic as Phoebe."

"Hey!" Phoebe pinched Prue on the arm, "I resent that."

"We're your sisters. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Paige looked at them, and realized, she had to tell the truth. She had to share a part of her with them that they had never been to. Her heart hammered as she spoke, "I really love you guys. T-the reason I didn't tell you t-this before was… Well, I didn't want you to get buried in my stupid problems." Prue started to speak, but Paige shushed her, "Listen. N-now, I know I was wrong. I know I should've told you before this got out of hand, but somehow it did. The moment I started this case, and realized that Nate was in it, I swore that I would not be emotionally attached. I swore to myself that, that bastard would never hurt me again. I tried to keep it from you, but I did love Nate. He was sweet, he said all the right things, and he seemed to love me too. I'm not very attached to commitment, but I decided that it was worth it. I remember us lying in bed one night, talking, and he was telling me about how his brother was being an asshole. I found a bruise on his arm, and he told me they had been in a fight, and I asked why, and he was really clammy all of a sudden…" Paige stopped and looked at her sisters. She tried not to let the memories of Nate and her together overcome her. Her sister's listened on patiently, "So I was helping him with his problem with his brother, and I-I just, I guess let it slip. I said; I love you, Nate."

Piper looked confused for a second, "Wha-

Paige interrupted her, "I know this probably doesn't mean that much to you, because you say it to Leo all the time, but for me, they were words locked up for Mr. Right. I had never in my life said that to a guy, well, besides my dad, and Glen. But Glen and I were different; we were friends. Anyways I looked at him, and you know, I thought it would be fine, despite my mistake, b-but, it wasn't."

Paige stopped, and silence filled the room. She tried to keep her heart and mind clear, she was afraid of the emotion that would consume her if she didn't think straight.

"Are you okay, Paige?" Phoebe asked timidly.

"Yeah, fine." Paige said. She mustered up a very forced laugh, "Well, I should probably get going with this screwed up-ness of my life." She paused again, and started, looking through her sisters as though they didn't exist. She talked as if she was in a trance, "He said, Paige, you're a cool girl and all, but I c-can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. And he picked up all of his stuff and left."

"Paige, I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah me too…sorry that I ever let myself love that guy." Paige sighed, she lent down and rested her head on her hands as she pulled her knees up tight to the chest, the emotions she felt that night seemed to find there way back. It was when she felt Phoebe's hand on her back that she realized how weak she looked fight now, weak and stupid. "His loss" Prue spoke, and even though Paige didn't look, up she felt Prue's sympathetic gaze on her. She hated it. "He doesn't deserve you, honey."

"I never let anyone do that to me, never let them have so much control or power over me. After we'd…I'd lie next to him, watch him sleep and... God I feel so stupid, so fucking used." Paige sighed, as she laid back and rested her head on the headboard.

"You should have talked to us." Piper said as she reached out and took hold of Paige's hand, Paige wanted to pull away, and tried to pull away but couldn't, she couldn't help but keep it there and take some of the support that Piper offered her.

"I…couldn't…" She took a breath, "You're all sitting here wondering why after all this time I'm sitting here now, and crying about it, and why I drank myself stupid last night…" Paige looked down to her hands, "I can't take this shit, I just can't take it…"

"Take what?" Phoebe asked as she took Paige's hand.

"Kyle, this job, Nate, I can't stand this crap" Paige growled more aggressively.

"What's Kyle done to you honey?"

"He… told me, how he felt…"

"And it wasn't what you wanted?" Piper asked

"I…I don't know," Frustration was setting in, "I don't want this."

"What? What don't you want?" Paige didn't answer "Sis he told us that there was an incident yesterday! What incident?" Phoebe tried again with Paige.

"We were on our way over to Nate's, we needed to talk to Danny, things were going better between us… I mean we hadn't argued yet…I kind of let my guard down. We were talking on the drive over there and when he pulled up…he told me he had these feelings and stuff for me…"

"And you don't have them back?" Prue asked

"I do, I can't stop thinking about him, and he drives me insane…but I can't put myself up for pain – up to be hurt. Not again…ever."

Piper put her arm around Paige's shoulders and the youngest leaned into her, "Nate hurt you real bad…we get that but…you can't give up on love because of that – Kyle cares for you, a lot… I mean, hell, I can see that." Paige shook her head, which was now pounding due to the alcohol and added emotional stress.

"I don't want him to care for me…I don't want to care for him."

"But?" Phoebe asked

"But I…I do! He drives me crazy" Paige confessed.

"I'd say from my experience you have it bad for him, honey" Prue spoke "What Nate did to you was shit; I get that but…don't do this to yourself."

There was silence for a few moments, then Phoebe came up with something she felt was a perfect time to throw out there, "Paige, maybe you should drop this case, hand it over to someone who isn't as connected emotionally with the suspect?"

"Not that simple" Paige shot, "this is something I HAVE to do…for me…"

"Paige you're working yourself to death, we barely see you, we hardly ever know what's going on with you. Hell this is the first time we've talked in months… I'm worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't be"

"Well we are" Piper added.

"If it makes you feel any better… I'm…considering, maybe taking some time off after the case. But right now that's all that I can focus on."

As if on cue the mobile on the side began to ring, Prue lifted it up and threw it to Paige, Who looked at the flashing screen, "Damn, It's the boss" She sighed, then she answered, "Matthews" She spoke, she listened intently, her eyes were glazed as if she had been pulled somewhere else and then after a few moments she spoke, rushed and panicked, anger however taking her over – "I'm on my way" she cut the phone off got out of the bed searching for her cloths.

"Paige?" Prue asked worried, Paige was cursing in frustration, "Honey what's happened?"

Her heals clicked on the surface of the hospital floor- as she ran down the corridors and pushed open the double doors and moved swiftly over to the reception, "Mathews, Paige Matthews" She announced,

"Who are you here to…" Before the woman could answer fully she was interrupted.

"Paige" It was Kyle, who called to her,

Paige walked towards him, "What the hells going on?" Paige demanded

"It's Johnny, he was brought in not long ago – Paige he's in pretty bad shape."

Paige looked into Kyle's eyes it's all she needed to do to know that this wasn't good, "How bad?" She asked.

"I haven't spoken to the doctor yet but…it's not looking good."

"When, I mean, if we'd gone in last night when we were supposed to maybe…" Paige started rambling on.

"No"

"How do you know!"

"Paige…"

"Kyle" She growled back

"Look, Paige…we need to talk about yesterday…" Kyle pulled her to the side of the corridor out of the way, "I'm sorry if I upset you…or…hurt you but, I just said what I was feeling"

Paige looked at the floor, "We can't keep doing this, we work together – you're my colleague…anything more just complicates things and that mean I can't do my job properly." Paige was harsh, her words so cold. She looked up at him, and he looked hurt.

"Fine," Was all he managed, "I'll see if I can talk to the doctor" He turned and walked away, she knew she'd hurt him…but knowing that the kid was back in hospital, knowing that it was possibly from her unprofessional relationship and practice with Kyle and at work she felt like she had failed Johnny. She watched as Kyle headed off down the corridor then she turned her back walking over to the window she stared out of it, for a few minutes she stayed unmoved as she re evaluated her self…then she decided, things had to change.

The doctor's office never held good memories for her, nor did the hospital. That was the last place she saw her parents, lying on the white beds, nothing could be done, and her crying, and crying. The place where her best friend Glen found out he had a rare disease that couldn't be fixed, the place where she had abandoned Glen when he needed her most, but those memories, unspoken, where for a different time.

"So how is he?" She heard her voice come out stony and cold, and wondered when she had turned into this. A stony and cold person. She thought that the moment she admitted to her sisters what happened, she would be better. But had she just risked all that information to close herself off again? To Kyle? To her sisters? To Johnny?

The new doctor, who she had just learned was called Dr. Nelson, answered with a frown across his face, "One of his lungs had been punctured. If he wasn't brought in fast enough, he could've died." He sighed again, "The problem is, that this wasn't just something that came out of the blue as things often can. He was found with a series of bruises and broken ribs, one of which led to the puncture."

"Oh my god." Paige said, trying so hard not to let the information wander deeper than her skin, her shield. "Who brought him in?"

"His mother. According to Mrs. Parks, Mr. Parks is not in town."

"Oh bullshit. Why would she be covering for that creep?" She breathed in and out slowly. "Oh fuck." She whispered, as tears blurred her vision.

"Ahem." The doctor said.

"Oh." Paige answered, trying to make it look as if she had never cried. She wished she had someone to lean on right now, someone to sooth her. Someone like… Like… She stopped herself from thinking it all. She was supposed to be professional. "So what's happening now? I-I mean, could he die?"

"Now, we're pretty sure he's stable, but it is going to take him a long time to heal from this both emotionally and physically. The police have opted to keep him at the hospital until someone figures this out. It's turned into a full blown abuse case." The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Is he conscious?"

"No, and it's a good thing he isn't or he'd be in a lot of pain. We're not supposed to give him painkillers until his parents, fill out some more forms. We can't be sure if he's allergic to anything or not."

"Oh,"

Kyle came back, keeping a good distance from Paige. He wanted to hug her right then and there. Oh, he always had a thing for women in pain, woman with a long hard past, because he loved comforting them. Maybe because he himself had, had a large amount of hurt in his life. "Paige," He breathed, his breath so far away, but goosebumps still formed at the back of her neck.

"Hi," She said, a bit timidly, which was not her style.

"Hey. We can go in and see him. His mother is there. She's obviously not too happy."

The two went in, Paige making sure that Kyle kept at least two feet between them. Johnny's mother, Alice Parks was sitting next to her son's bed sobbing. "Oh god, not you two again!" She said, dramatically.

"Yes, Mrs. Parks. You do realize this is a full blown abuse case, we have to question you, it's our policy." Paige said in a hard voice.

Alice got up, looking to give the two troubles. She held out a fifty-dollar bill. "Will this be enough?"

"Is she trying to bribe us?" Kyle asked, incredulously.

"Oh I think so," Paige turned back to Alice, "Do you realize that if you keep doing this your son will get killed?"

Alice looked hard for a second, but then burst into tears, "Your job really is to keep my life tough isn't it?"

"No, we need to know. In this business, when a kid is hurt, there ARE no pleasantries." Paige hissed.

Kyle turned to her, "Paige, calm down, she's in pain."

Paige glared back at Kyle. "Less pain than Johnny for sure." She turned to Alice, "Tell us who hurt your son. If you're protecting anyone we WILL find out. If you tell us now, we can help you and make sure this never happens to your son… OR your daughter ever again."

"Maria…" Alice's voice trailed off. "I-I think its Nate."

"I knew it! That son of a bitch!"

Kyle patted Paige on the shoulder, and Paige flinched, "Let the woman talk," He said, wincing.

The woman looked like she was in a trance, looking right through Kyle and Paige as she talked, "I was never there whenever it happened. But I always thought something was wrong. I would ask him what happened to Johnny, and Nate would stutter saying, oh he just fell off his bike. I tried so hard to believe it, but my poor Johnny. I can't believe Nate would hurt our babies like this. I loved him so much; he loves our babies. And now what? Is he molesting Maria? Who knows? I don't know how he does it without me knowing, but he does." She sobbed and looked at the boy in the bed who had a tube stuck down his throat. "I-I just d-don't understand. Nate loves Johnny."

**TBC**


	13. The mysterious letter

**Quick update guys! I know it hasn't happened in a long time, but me and totem r pretty busy with all this stuff, and co-writing is harder in terms of schedule matching… We hope you like this… (aaaah the end is near… of this well maybe not THAT near) **

That was all that she to hear, Paige turned away from looking at the young  
boy, the boy who she'd promised to take care of. Her eyes beginning to water  
and her heart pounding, if she hadn't been stuck with the cop then Paige  
would have sorted Nate another way but…she had to do it by the book. Hah,  
the book, and where the hell had the book gotten her? The boy was in a hospital bed. And for what? For the laws and rules she had to follow. She didn't speak, but Kyle did, "We'll leave you alone for now Mrs. Parks" She didn't even seem to acknowledge them. Kyle put his hand on Paige's arm but she pulled it away from him and walked from the room.

"Paige, Paige don't walk away from me" He called down the corridors.  
She swung around, "I told you, all along – it's him," She growled, holding back all the sadness and anger that was trying to break through.  
"We have no proof of that," He whispered.  
"How much more proof do you need? You need him dead…is that it?" Paige  
shouted, and Kyle looked around not wanting to be having this argument here with  
them, in front of anyone.  
"Can we do this back at the station?" He growled. Paige looked into  
his eyes. Was he really this stupid, could he not see what was going on?  
"I'm going,"  
"Going where?" he asked,  
"I don't know, I'm not doing this though."  
"Paige!"  
"What? WHAT KYLE? - I told that little boy in there I'd help him, I wouldn't  
let anyone ever hurt him again. You and me, we don't think the same – you  
have no god damn feelings how can you be so cold?"  
"Maybe you need to have a break from this case" Kyle said, plain, cold –  
professional.

"Maybe you should spend a day Kyle, one day in my job. Go to some of the  
places I do, see some of the children I see and then…you act this detached.  
You go back and you do this evidence shit…call me if you get anything" With  
that she turned and began to walk away from him. He looked at her, in shock.  
-----------

The door slammed shut, a forceful slam and that lead to the oldest sister  
walking threw the manor to investigate. "Sis…you okay?" She saw Paige  
walking towards the stairs, "Paige?"  
"I'm fine" Paige managed weakly, she began up the steps, "I just need time  
alone"  
Prue was worried, very worried. She watched her baby sister mope up the  
stairs.

She walked into her room and shut the door, she walked slowly over to her  
side cabinet, and this was something she hadn't yet had the courage to do  
but something she now felt that needed to be done. She out stretched her  
hand slowly, it was shaking… she pulled open the top draw and from it lifted  
a letter. A small envelope, on it her name scrawled in black ink, neatly.  
She sighed, her hands were shaking and it seemed all the pain she felt that  
day she had been given this right after he left were re surfacing. Maybe she  
had never dealt with it.

----------

Kyle burst into his office and slammed shut the door, he threw the file on  
the desk and then paced. What the hell was he going to do? About the case?  
About Paige? He was so lost in this mess, what could he really do now? Maybe  
he couldn't do anything, or maybe he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe things had to change.  
He didn't know all he knew was that things couldn't keep going on like they  
were.

----------

"Paige?" She knocked on the door twice, "Paige can I come in?"

"Yeah" Paige replied weakly.

Prue pushed the door open and walked into the bed room, she saw her sister  
leaned against the back of her bed – mascara ran down her face, mixed  
with tears. She wasn't looking up, and she leaned her head motionlessly  
against the back of the bed. She looked at the letter she held in her  
hand. "Paige, you okay?"

Paige just shrugged her shoulders.

"Stupid question huh?" Prue walked further into the room and over to the  
bed, she sat on the side next to Paige and rested her hand on Paige's. "Talk  
to me" She pleaded.  
Paige read the letter over and over again, leaving a silence between the two  
– there was no doubt of the concern from Prue however. Maybe it was time  
Paige talked; maybe it was the only way. She didn't look up, just began  
speaking.

"…I got a call" She began, "this morning, and then I go to the hospital. I  
can't do this anymore…I just can stand back and watch children being abused,  
and hurt. It's breaking me…can't he see that?" Paige was rambling.

Prue really wasn't learning anything from this. "Who see what?" She asked.

"Kyle, I had a fight with him" Paige explained,

"Is that what's upset you?" Prue asked, trying her hardest to comfort a  
sister she had no idea what was troubling.

"Remember Nate, when I came back…from his that morning. I was really upset?"  
Paige asked. Prue nodded her head – "I told you this morning about me loving  
him and him leaving me then. The night after we'd…"

Prue just nodded her head, confused, how was this now the problem?

"He gave me, a letter… I couldn't read it till now…" Paige held the letter  
to Prue, and let her big sister read it. There was silence for a few moments  
as she did in fact read it she then looked up to her young sister.

"Paige," Prue said, a little sadly.

"He wasn't even…" Paige said, feeling a choke in her throat. "He didn't even…"

"Shhh, I know," Prue wrapped her arms around her sister, with Paige feeling secure for a bit.

"I-I should show it to Kyle." Paige whispered, for once, looking into Prue's piercing eyes.

"I thought you were taking some time off on the case," She said brushing her fingers through Paige's hair.

"Yeah, I know, but Kyle needs to see this, and… I guess when I said I quit, I said it more to hurt Kyle, cause if I quit now, how can I help those kids?" Paige asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Prue gave Paige a little smile, "You are really improving on being open."

Paige shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

**Tbc...**


	14. beside you

**The moment you've all been waiting for... I can't tell you what it is, so you'll have to read to find out, but I guarentee you, you will be happy!**

"Paige," Prue said, a little sadly.

"He wasn't even…" Paige said, feeling a choke in her throat. "He didn't even…"

"Shhh, I know," Prue wrapped her arms around her sister, with Paige feeling secure for a bit.

"I-I should show it to Kyle." Paige whispered, for once, looking into Prue's piercing eyes.

"I thought you were taking some time off on the case," She said brushing her fingers through Paige's hair.

"Yeah, I know, but Kyle needs to see this, and… I guess when I said I quit, I said it more to hurt Kyle, cause if I quit now, how can I help those kids?" Paige asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Prue gave Paige a little smile, "You are really improving on being open."

Paige shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

She knew he wasn't going to be at the office right now, after all it was getting late, and Kyle wasn't the type to stay all night somewhere unless there was a perfectly good reason to. The only reason for him to stay all night that Paige could think of was that he found evidence, and she doubted he alone would ever find that. But maybe both of them could figure this out together. Her heart beat hard as she took the elevator up to his apartment. She heard doubt in her ears, but tried not to listen, this was what she had to do. She couldn't be scared of what Kyle would think. His door. Number three twenty three. Why was it that Paige was always stopping before doors, hesitating to go further? She knocked, the wood hard against her knuckles.

"Who is it?" Came a tired voice.

"It's me," Paige said, just loud enough to hear.

The door swung open, revealing Kyle in a pair of jeans, and not much else. Paige nearly melted at the sight. He looked a little bit embarrassed at the prospect of appearing shirtless to a girl who 'didn't have feelings for him'. Paige looked at him awkwardly, but really all she wanted to do was kiss him hard. She shook those kinds of thoughts out of her head. Those were for later.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi." Kyle didn't invite her in, but stood there at the edge of his doorway.

"I have something I thought you should read." Paige held up the letter.

Kyle wondered what it is, but was too proud to give up that easily. "I thought you quit. I thought you didn't want to do this anymore." He added silently, 'I thought you never wanted to see my face again.'

"I didn't but I thought it over, and me quitting would just put more kids in trouble. This way I can help them."

"No matter how much the emotional pain?" Kyle asked, with a stony face.

Paige thrust the letter at him, "Just read it."

Kyle looked at the back of the envelope, which had 'to Paige' scrawled on it. "Are you sure you want me to read this? It looks kind of personal."

Paige knew he was mocking her, but she looked at him solemnly and said, "I trust you enough."

Kyle, about to say something else, saw Paige's look, and shrugged. He carefully pulled the letter out of the envelope. The paper was ripped and bunched up; he could tell it was old, and hated. He scanned his eyes over the messy scrawl on the paper.

_Paige, _it started.

_I am wrong. I said it right there. I was wrong. No one is a good person_, _though are they? Somewhere inside of them, there is something they regret, something that they did that they hate about themselves. I have to admit, when I first met you, I fell hard. You are probably the sexiest person I have ever seen. _Kyle's head pounded, yes, that was true, but if this letter was from Nate, as it said at the bottom of the page, why was he being… nice? _I can't explain how beautiful you are, something about your confidentness or some shit like that, and of course physically._ _So that night we ended up having sex. That was the first thing that led to a series of things that were wrong. My wife and I weren't doing too well, fights and everything. I was just a tired guy who wanted to have some fun, and you know, when I first started this I thought, what the hell, don't all guys do this sometime? The more time I saw you the more I really liked you. Let me tell you, it scared the shit out of me when you said that you loved me. I had gone too far. I had to end this thing quickly. _

_Paige, if we had met before, or something like that, I have no doubt we would've ended up together. But, I have kids who I love, and a wife who needs me. See, I love those kids more than anything in the world, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to them, or I got them taken away from me. Someday, I hope that you will have people in your life that you feel the same way about. I know I hurt you a lot; I just need you to forgive me._

_Nathan Parks._

And once again, Kyle was pulled into Paige's twisted world of everything. How could Nate have treated Paige like he had earlier at the station if he was the same person who wrote that letter? This person didn't seem like the type who would hurt his or her own kids… Something was wrong here, very wrong. Who was Nate really, the horrible asshole of a man that Paige hated, or the average guilty family guy who loved his kids? Paige looked at Kyle with big eyes. "I guess you were right," she said, losing her courage. She turned to leave, striding all the way down the hall, before Kyle decided to make a run for her.

He ran down the hallway, and cornered her. "Come back," He pleaded.

She had pain all over her face, but she nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Kyle gave her a small smile; his green eyes finally warm. "There's nothing to be sorry about, anymore." He whispered, right before he kissed her. At first, the kiss was nothing but a graze of lips, but it soon escalated, as the two found that neither was backing down. Paige was close to Kyle, feeling the warmth of his firm body against her's, and the passion of everything. She wasn't scared anymore. This was something she had to do. She couldn't be afraid; she couldn't let hurt ruin her love for him. She gently bit against his bottom lip, and felt his warm saliva in her mouth. Paige hadn't had a kiss with this much passion in a long time. When they broke away, she put her hand on his bare chest, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Kyle," She breathed.

"Don't have regrets." He whispered, nibbling her ear.

"I-I don't," she said, breathlessly, "But don't you think we should go back into your apartment to finish this? We wouldn't want to scare any of your elderly neighbors."

Kyle smirked, and raised one eyebrow, "You sure?"

She nodded, "I've been waiting long enough." They entered Kyle's small apartment, which was a mess, but Paige could deal with that, because she wasn't too organized herself. Paige smiled at him seductively, and finally looked into his green eyes, locking them with her own. He kissed her tenderly, with some urgency, and unzipped her pale green hoody, then helped her take off the dark green shirt underneath it. She was left only in a black bra, and jeans. Kyle had to wonder if she had planned this all along. She ran her fingers along his chest, as he kissed down her pale creamy skin, and paused at her bra. His fingers shook, and fumbled, as he unhooked it. Everything was a pleasuring blur from then on. She slipped her hand into the waistband of his jeans, and pretty soon he was naked, then she was, both of them kissing each other with raw passion. They were against each other, somehow in Kyle's room, suddenly on his bed. Everything was happening so quickly, yet Paige felt that they were taking their time too. She kissed his neck, and felt him inside of her. She let out a few small moans, and grabbed him. He could feel her nails digging into his bare skin. He kissed her hard. They were both caught in love and lust for each other. Paige was glad she took the risk, and wondered if she should be taking more anytime soon.

Kyle woke up in the early morning, watching Paige sleep. He couldn't help smiling, she was deliciously sexy, and now she was all his, and he was all her's. He felt her light breathing against him, and smiled, running his hand gently through her soft auburn hair. "Kyle?" She mumbled opening one of her eyes, but then quickly retaliating once the light hit it.

"Hey." He said, smiling, not sounding an ounce tired. "How are you?"

"Mmm," Paige answered.

"That's a good mmm, right?"

Paige turned her body closer to Kyle, and finally opened her eyes all the way. She was greeted by glittering greens and juicy red lips. "Mmm." Paige said again. She wasn't really a morning person, but this morning took the cake as a good one, which meant hopefully a good day approaching. She smiled back at him, remembering what happened last night, and how good and alive she finally felt.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"You really know how to wake a girl up don't you, inspector?" She said, flashing him yet another seductive smile.

"Mmm hmmm, especially a girl who shines even while she's sleeping." Kyle tickled her stomach, causing her to emit a giggle. They lay next to each other for another few minutes, not saying anything, just enjoying the other's presence. Kyle's phone ringing interrupted their peace. "I'll be right back," He said, caressing her cheek, then jumping out of bed, and pulling a sheet around his body. Paige was left under Kyle's warm comforter, hoping the world would just stay where it was for one moment, without getting back up and running, leaving her behind.

He came back into the bedroom, holding the phone with one hand, and the sheet with another. "I believe it's for you." He said, holding it out to her.

She nodded in thanks, and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Paige, where the hell are you?" Came Prue's voice.

"Uhhh," Paige said, "Hello to you too."

She could hear Piper grabbing the phone from Prue, "You're at Kyle's? God, Paige, why didn't you call, we were so worried!"

"Guys," Paige said, she could tell her sister put her on speaker.

"You told us you would tell us were you were!" Piper went on.

"Guys," Paige tried, yet again.

Finally Phoebe understood, "Don't you get it, guys, she's at Kyle's! Good for you, sis." Phoebe said into the phone. "That is what happened isn't it?"

"Yes, Pheeb," Paige said, sighing, but smiling all at the same time. Kyle bounced back on the bed, and gave her a kiss on the neck. She groaned in happiness.

"I hear glowing missy! Details when you get back home?" Phoebe laughed, and Prue and Piper were silent.

"Sure guys gotta go, love you." She moaned again at what Kyle was doing.

"Ew." Piper said.

"Have a good time." Phoebe laughed.

"I'm proud of you hon, bye." Prue said, before hanging up.

Paige smiled. Right now, the world was perfect.

**YAY finally happiness for Paige! Will it stay that way?**


	15. Finding out

Finally a long chapter, and it's by Totem. And she did an AMAZING job. Truly amazing. (Hehe it may be our story, but come on, I do have to give her props, hope I don't sound too… self absorbed) haha. Thank you soo much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked that Paige and Kyle got together… Hopefully he can help her with this whole Nate situation!

HollywoodDramaQueen- Glad u like this story! We always love to have new reviewers! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation with the sisters. There's going to be another one soon in a pretty near chapter.

Who-Will-Change-The-World- Wow! Mexico! Man, I wanna go there soon. My best friend is Mexican. How was it? Nice and warm? I think I'm going with my Spanish class next year. I'm glad you like this :-D

Nikkitan- Yeah, unfortunately they got off to a rough start, but I think Paige and Kyle together is better than no Paige and Kyle at all.

Black Sorceress- Non magic fic yep! It's kinda annoying cause u cant use magic to fix everything, but I'm really glad you're reading this, especially since it's not the type you normally read

D- Hehe short name, easier to type. Glad u liked.

NYCbabii- We'll have to see about who did it… Dun dun dun.

Paige fan- Glad u liked the sisterly bondingness!

Debbydoodles- Yay!

She knew that she wasn't going to get off easy, but she hadn't thought it would be this bad. Prue was a workaholic. She should've been at work, and Piper should've been at a doctor's appointment. The only one she thought would be around was Phoebe…but all three of them, she hadn't prepared for this. Closing the door softly she wanted to sneak up the stairs without them catching her but – no such luck…

"You're back? Well I didn't expect to see you this early,"

Paige stopped on the second step, and reluctantly she turned back. Phoebe leaned against the doorframe, a smile plastered on her face. "Morning…I just have to grab a shower and I'm off again…"

"Ah I see…and would it be for work or…pleasure?" Phoebe winked.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Sadly, work! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope, not till later…so right now, you and me can have a talk."

"No, right now I need a shower!" Paige shot back.

"What does Kyle not have one at his place?" Phoebe's smile grew.

"I'm not getting away with this am I?" The youngest asked.

"Nope you're not sis" neither Paige or Phoebe had said this, Prue did as she walked into the foyer with Piper, "So, spill…"

-------------------

"I thought I was meeting you an hour ago." He spoke, as he walked down the corridor.

"Yeah my sisters got hold of me…sorry" She apologized as she took her jacket off, "It seems they have nothing better to do than tease their little sister."

"Oh yeah…maybe I should have a word." He smiled, kissing her softly on the lips, and leaned back, "I found something you might want to take a look at."

She nodded her head and the two went in the direction of the office. Stepping in, they shut the door and she took a seat at one side and him at the other. "So what you find?" she asked.

He opened the file, and threw it down on the table.

Paige looked at it, reading it with a newfound interest with the case. It looked like they were getting somewhere. No, this couldn't be right though… What she was reading. He would have told her. Hell, he'd lied about everything else and it wasn't something you tell someone...

"What do you think?" Kyle asked cutting into her thoughts. She didn't respond, "Paige?" He asked, this time breaking into her thoughts and getting her attention.

"I…I don't know" She confessed. She pushed the chair back, and walked over to the window looking out of the fifth floor of the police building over the city. She was always amazed when she watched people walking around the city living their lives like everything was great when it was more than likely that every other person had something happening to them, the death of a loved one, an illness, some life changing even just around the corner. Somehow it all looked like everything was okay.

"What're you thinking?"

She turned around and looked at where Kyle was still sat, "I'm thinking that I…need to go and pay Nate a little visit." She confessed.

"You think he'll let that happen?"

"No you're going to make that happen…we have enough to bring him in here for questioning right?"

"I...I suppose I could make that happen" He said skeptically, "I don't see how it'll help."

"I'm going to get answers."

"Paige…"

"Oh come on, don't Paige me…Kyle, please let me do this my way," She pleaded walking over and looking back down at the file. "I need to do this"

"That's just it though, I don't like your way. It usually means that you get hurt."

"Don't worry so much about me" She smiled a little.

"Someone has to." He explained, running his fingers through her hair, a subtle, but affective show of affection.

"Fine, but you let me have this one shot…if it doesn't help then…we do it your way." She stopped, and sat on the chair, "what is your way anyhow?" She asked.

"My way keeps you safe" He explained, "Promise if I get this you don't pull any crazy shit."

"I don't need to be KEPT safe. We-we need to keep Johnny safe." She explained strongly.

"Fine I'll see what I can do."

"Great" She stood up and gathered the file in her arms, "I have my mobile call when it's sorted."

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm just going to think…need some space for a while."

"Think about what?" He asked.

"Everything…"

"Are you okay?" He was worried, that much was evident.

"Yes I'm fine… look, call, I won't be far. I'll be back here if you need me."

---------------------

"Leo… I'm fine"

"Are you sure…I don't think you should be working" He stressed, "Let me take that" He walked forward and took the box from her that she was holding, "You shouldn't be carrying things"

"Leo, it's a box of straws" She shot back, "Look, I have a club to run I can't just put it all on hold."

"Piper, you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine, I'm pregnant that's all…I'm not sick" She shot back, "Look," He voice softened, "You need to stop worrying." Moving close she kissed Leo softly and moved into his arms.

"I can't help it…" He explained. But was cut off when he heard someone walking down the steps of the club, both he and Piper turned to see who it was.

"Oh…sorry guys, hope I'm not interrupting…"

"NO…"Piper smiled, "What brings you by?"

"I was hoping I could grab a table…" Paige pointed across the club.

"Well I should go anyway" Leo kissed Piper one last time and then walked towards the stairs, "Don't let her work to hard" He whispered to Paige on his way out.

"I'll try" She smiled, and looked back to Piper who rolled her eyes. "So take a seat…I'll grab you a drink"

"Thanks Pipe" Paige walked across the club to where the alcove was that the sisters usually had reserved for them. She fell back into the sofa taking a deep breath; she threw the files to the table. Here we go, she thought.

--------------------

She flipped through until she got to the pictures. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing…was the really true? She had been sitting here an hour and a half now; just reading through all this stuff trying to get it all sorted in her head.

"One mineral water with ice…" Piper's voice cut into her thoughts, she placed the bottle on the table. "Oh god…is that…?"

"Yeah, that's a kid…" Paige lent back and looked up at her oldest sister. She noticed Piper hold her hands on her stomach protectively.

Piper took a seat next to Paige, "that's awful…how could someone do that?"

"It's what I ask myself every day," Paige explained.

"God, I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes, I don't either," She explained.

"How do you see any good in people when you see things like this everyday?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"Their eyes" Paige answered simply, "I can't explain it but I don't know it's just…something. I mean, sure I see a lot of bad but there's a lot of good out there too. Somewhere."

"You don't sound too sure of that" Piper moved a piece of hair behind her ear and turned so she was facing Paige.

"Yeah well, it's times like these when I do doubt it" She admitted.

"So who you hiding from?"

"Not hiding...just taking a time out"

"Oh I see… well I have to say it's nice to see you around"

"I know, I haven't been around lately"

"Tell me about it…I forgot what you looked like."

"How are you?" Paige asked

"I'm good…I got Leo looking out for me, driving me crazy" She smiled.

"It's good to see you so happy" she tapped piper's leg, "Haven't seen a smile like that for a while."

"Well, what's not to be happy about?" Piper asked.

Before Paige could answer her mobile rang. "Ugh, sorry…" She apologized as she answered, "Paige…okay, I'll be there. Thanks. No I'm fine…I'm sure…I see you in a bit." With that she cut the phone off.

"Doesn't sound like I'm the only one with someone worrying about me"

"Yeah well…it's funny how one night can change things."

"For the better?" Piper asked

"Not sure yet" Paige explained, "I'm going to have to go…I'll call you later"

"Okay" Piper hugged Paige, "look after yourself"

"Will do. You look after you and the baby."

Piper nodded.

------------------------

"So he here?" She asked as she walked swiftly up the corridor towards where Kyle was stood. Her heals clicking on the floor as she went.

"He's on his way." Kyle explained, "I was thinking we could set up…and you could tell me what you're thinking."

"No we Kyle…I need to go in there on my own," Paige explained.

"What? You want me to leave you in that room on your own with him? You're crazy"

"Kyle, I mean it…I need to talk to him. Alone, it's the only way that I can get anything out of him" Paige explained, "I told you" She stepped closer and took his hand in hers, "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it…" He explained, "After the last few times you two have been near each other."

"Kyle…Have trust in me"

"It's not you I don't trust" He spat.

"Look, I'll go in there, get this out the way and then you and me…we are going to head off home... you can be my protective boyfriend then. Not now."

"Boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, boyfriend" She lent forward and kissed him.

"I don't like this" He explained.

"I know…I'm sorry…" The two were cut off with Nate with an officer walking towards them. Paige took a deep breath.

"In there" Kyle pointed to the questioning room that the officer should take Nate. He was just looking at Paige, but not having spoken a word. He was shown into the room.

Kyle looked at Paige, "You're not letting me in there with you are you?"

"No… look I just need to do this" Paige explained. Reluctantly Kyle nodded.

"I'll be in there watching everything…"

"Okay…look, sit tight okay…he'll get angry and more than likely shout but…don't burst in there"

"Did I mention that I really don't like this?" he asked

"Yes, about a million times. But thanks for worrying about me."

He nodded and reluctantly let her hand go letting her enter the room. He sighed, and punched the wall in anger before walking into the room next to that to keep an eye on Paige.


End file.
